Pursuit of Happiness
by Coffee Mind
Summary: Una loca fiesta gracias a Bebe en la cual unos toman, otros se drogan y hay un peculiar grupo siendo perseguidos por la policia, ¿Como acabara todo esto? Fic especial por mi primer año en F.F.
1. La rubia, una fiesta y un peculiar grupo

**PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS**

 **Capítulo 1: La rubia, una fiesta y un peculiar grupo:**

El reloj marcaba las siete con tres minutos de la noche, la chica rubia, de grandes senos y mas codiciada en toda la escuela se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose una sombra dorada que resaltaba sus perfectos ojos. Todo sería genial, el DJ ya estaba poniendo unas cuantas músicas, la piscina estaba llena y con luces por dentro, el castillo inflable de la fiesta de su prima por fin sería útil; dentro de la casa había bocinas, alcohol en abundancia, comida como Chetos, había usado viejas luces y sin olvidar; ella lucia más hermosa que nadie, traía puesto un vestido rojo algo apretado, su cabello lo dejaba caer tras sí y con el largo que tenía le llegaba hasta las caderas, sus pechos se mostraban sin ninguna vergüenza, su vestido le llegaban por encima de sus rodillas y su maquillaje la hacía más que perfecta.

:-¿Ya estas lista, Bebe?

:-¡Si! – Salió para mostrarse a sus amigas - ¿Y qué opinan?

:-¡Wow Bebe, te ves divina! – La chica de color hablo.

:-¡Si, pareces estrella de cine! – Ahora fue la pelirroja.

:-¡Ay, gracias! Ustedes también se ven divinas chicas.

:-Lo sabemos, esta noche será memorable ¿Lista para pasar a la lista de las mejores y más memorables personas en South Park?

:-¡Lista!

-*.-*.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la casa de la chica, cada quien con una vaso de cerveza en sus manos, unos nadaban en la piscina y otros en el castillo inflable, mientras el joven Tweek estaba solo.

:-¡Hey! ¡Tweek! – La voz de cierto rubio le llamo - ¿Por qué tan solito pequeño bizcochitos?

:-Ngh Ke-kenny no soy un ¡Gah! Bi-biscocho.

:-¿Qué? ¡Pero mira estos biscochos! – Le dio una nalgada.

:-¡GAH, PERVERTIDO! – Le dio un golpe pero el mayor no lo sintió gracias a la Mariguana que había consumido.

:-¿Tweek, tu padre es panadero? Porque Pastelitos como tu nadie los hace.

:-Ngh no-no mi padre ngh hace café.

:-… La primera vez que veo a alguien inmune a mis encantos. Bueno, como decía ¿Por qué estas solito? ¿Dónde están tus simios cuida traseros de oro?

:-¿Qué? ¿Si-simio? ¿! Siempre me siguen simios!? ¡GAH! ¡Debe ser el gobierno disfrazado de simio para estudiarme y sondearme para luego matarme porque me confundieron con alguien más y esa persona era un súper agente secreto encargado de llevar los planes de una bomba nuclear a su líder y…!

:-¡No, no, no me refería a eso! – Rio – Me refería a Clyde, Token y Craig.

:-Ngh no-no me menciones a Craig ngh. Token está con N-nicole y Clyde ngh no lo encuentro ngh.

:-Oh. ¿Estas peleado con tu novio?

:-Craig no es mi ¡Ack! novio.

:-¿Entonces qué opinas de… - Se le acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar cera de su cuello – Una noche caliente sin compromiso?

:-¡Ngh! ¡Gah! ¡NO!

-*.-*.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Por su parte, el líder del team Stan estaba… seduciendo pelirrojos vírgenes y sexys con delirios Jerseynianos.

:-Stan ya basta, por Moisés. – El chico estaba en una competencia con su cabello en quien salía más rojo.

:-No Ky-Hip-le yo te ammmmmooooo Hip.

:-Stan yo…

:-Pero eres mierda Kyle.

:-…

Y Stanlye Marsh quedo cual calcomanía en el piso.

-*.-*.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

En el jardín, el DJ ponía a todos a bailar, mientras que en la piscina unos cuantos bailaban, otros en el castillo se tiraban para la piscina y otros aventureros desde el tejado, todo iba bien hasta que un chico llego con la sensual mujer.

:-Bárbara…

:-¡Bebe, idiota! ¡Soy Bebe, David!

Resoplo molesto por el absurdo apodo.

:-Bebe – La chica le dio una sonrisa – Ya no hay cerveza.

:-¿Qué? ¡Compre muchas! ¡Debían alcanzar!

:-Bueno, vino toda la escuela. Si quieres yo puedo ir a comprar más.

:-¿Sabes dónde?

:-No.

:-Acompáñame.

Entraron a la casa y la rubia guio al chico hacia donde un rubio estaba a punto de violar a un chico peculiar.

:-Kenny – Le llamo.

:-¿Quién llama? – Al momento tomo a Tweek sin darle oportunidad de huir.

:-¿Puedes ir a comprar cerveza? Se acabó y aun ni son las once.

:-Descuida, lindura. Yo voy.

:-¡Ay, Kenny! ¡Gracias! David te acompañara, espero no sea molestia.

:-No, para nada. Cartman de seguro también nos acompañara, venimos en su auto y pues…

:-Oh, bueno. Solo consigan el alcohol. – Fue cuando noto al chico – Tweek – La vio - ¿Vas a acompañar a Kenny, David y Cartman?

:-Ngh n-no se…

:-¡Hey, ese no es Craig! ¡Viene para acá! – Grito Kenny al ver al azabache claramente buscando al chico con la mirada.

:-¡GAH, NGH ACEPTO ACK!

:-Bien, no se diga más, traigan cuanta cerveza puedan.

 **-*.-*.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-**

¡Hey F.F.! ¡Aquí Ylera Gape!

Hace tiempo (En un capítulo especial en un fic) dije que por mi aniversario número uno en Fanfiction haría un fic especial y pues… ¡Tada!

Bien, sé que se preguntaran muchas cosas como:

 _¿Por qué un fic de fiesta? ¿Por qué Tweek está evitando a Craig? ¿Meterás tu cochino Twenny aquí? ¿Por qué no dejas de empezar historias y escribes el final de Canción para dos, maldita?_

En respuesta… todo se aclarara luego. Ahora vienen mis preguntas para ustedes…

¿Qué creen que le ha hecho Craig a Tweek? ¿Stan se cogerá a Kyle? ¿Cómo creen que acabe todo esto? ¿Estoy drogada? Quizás. ¿Esto será comedia o mi viejo y fiel Angust? Dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios de acá bajo, no olviden suscribirse y checar mi segundo canal de Youtube, /JuegaGerm… okno XD.

 _¡Pueden preguntar lo que sea, en el siguiente capítulo les responderé! :D_

Saludos: Ylera.


	2. Alcohol, oh Dulce Alcohol

**Capítulo 2: Alcohol, oh dulce Alcohol.**

 _Music Box: Let's get it Started – Black Eyed Peas._

:-¿No hay más? ¡Pues chúpenme las bolas malnacidos!

:-¡Que te digo que hay en la gasolinera fuera del pueblo! ¡Esa que queda cerca de las granjas mormonas!

:-¡Ya oí prostituta!

:-Mejor no hubiera venido…

:-Ngh s-si.

Desde ya una hora, los chicos buscaban alcohol y sea donde sea que iban no hallaban nada. Las cosas dentro del vehículo no ayudaban en absoluto; Cartman maldiciendo no conseguir alcohol, David mandando mensajes a un número registrado como "3K3" que por lo que se veía, era muy morboso, Kenny seguía pegado a Tweek besándole el cabello mientras el otro solo lo veía.

:-Sabes Tweek, te quiero.

:-Ah… - Su carita se tornó roja y sus ojos se iluminaron.

:-Te quiero… dar toda la noche Bizcochito de crema – Acto seguido, lo abrazó.

:-¡Gaaaaaah! ¡Noooo! – Un golpe en la quijada y ¡Pum! Rubio pervertido con sangre a la Tweak.

:-Lo mató.

:-Ngh ¡¿Qué?! ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¡¿Y si se accidentaron?! ¡¿Y si les pasó algo?!

:-Tranquila Bebe, ellos estarán bien.

:-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo algo de ello? ¡MI CERVEZA! ¡MI REPUTACIÓN! ¡MI FIESTA! ¡ELLOS PUEDEN MORIR SI QUIEREN PERO NO MI ALCOHOL WENDY!

La pelinegra sólo la vio y se fue a sentar en una mesita y comenzó a tomar un poco de agua que había traído ella.

Por su parte, la chica coqueta seguía preocupada hasta que la voz del bombón de Gregory le llamó.

:-Bebe, hemos hallado mas alcohol.

:-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!

:-En una habitación tras la puerta de la habitación de tus padres, también juguetes sexuales, como dildos, látigos, disfraces y varias cajas de condones y anticonceptivos.

:-…

:-…

:-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Tráelo todo en seguida!

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

Un tiempo antes (Exactamente una hora) Stan vio irse a Kyle después de llamarlo "Marica". Stanley Marsh no era ningún marica, él era todo un macho. Era el rey, el maestro, superaba a todos y a cada uno en todo; por eso, cuando Kyle se fue, se levantó, limpió el pantalón y tomó todo el alcohol de la casa para esconderse en un armario y llorar… lo mas machomente posible.

:-¿Y si dejas aquí tu abrigo Butt…? ¡Ahhh!

:-¡Ahhhhh!

:-¡Ahhh!

Tomó uno de los frascos de la cerveza y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

:-Pip…

:-Lo lamento pero ¡Me asustó! ¡Eso fue malo!

:-Pero, es Stan.

:-Si pero… él me asustó. – Su carita se tornó sonrosada con ojitos vidriosos, ni siquiera Damien pudiera decirle no a ellos.

:-Bien, vamos al patio ¿Si? Y no se lo digamos a nadie.

Butters se llevó a Pip.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

Estaba acostado en una habitación mientras sonreía bobamente a su celular.

 _"_ _MŸÐÄVÎÐ" : Si, aún seguimos buscando. Pero cuando me libre de esto, regresare a la fiesta y nos iremos a mi casa ¿Qué opinas?_

 _"_ _3K3" : ¿Qué me insinúas Rodríguez? Bueno, igual acepto. Te estaré esperando amor._

Dio una risilla mientras se acostaba en la cama amplia de la rubia y agradecía salir con el mejor chico del mundo.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

¡HEYYYYYY! ¡HOLA FANFICTION!

¿Mucho sin vernos? ¿Qué estado haciendo? ¿La mamá de Kyle es una puta?

Bueno, como notaron, ahora los capítulos vienen con…. Música (¿?).

Igual, saludos a todos los que leen este pequeño fic en proceso, en especial a las del rol. Sandy y Ren quienes leen esto… espero … gracias por todo chicas. Y un besote y abrazo a mi prometida (¿Te puedo llamar asi?) A quien le debo todas las frases de conquista usados y que se usarán en este fic.

Bien, comencemos con las preguntas:

 **SegenRott:**

 _1 - ¿Stan y Kyle coshan?_

Bueno… tendrás que leer el siguiente capítulo para saberlo.

 _2 - ¿Craig y Tweek se encontrarán?_

Si, pero en un futuro muy, muy lejano… cuando el gobierno del emperador Dark… okno.

 _3 - ¿Sepso Twenny y final Twenny?_

…Luego lo descubrirás…. Quizás

 _4 - ¿Mandas a la Chingada a David?_

No. Me agrada David, es mi seme favorito (¿?).

 _5 - ¿Qué aventuras vivirán los chicos?_

Ya comenzaron con una… pero hay más.

¡ÉXITO EN TUS PROYECTOS! :D

 **Luis Carlos:**

 _1 - ¿David Goza a Bebe?_

Nel weon… él tiene a alguien.

 _2 - ¿Qué paso entre Tweek y Craig?_

It's secret bitch, ok?

Bromeo.

Se descubrirá mas adelante.

¡Gracias por las felicitaciones!

 **Sigan en contacto... Ylera los ama, saludos.**


	3. Zoofilia y Gasolina

**Capítulo 3: Zoofilia y Gasolina… pa que la fiesta siga ¡Wooo!**

 _Music Box: Los pollitos dicen pio pio pio cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frío. Okno._

 _Music Box (Real) : Dynamite – Adore Delano._

Eran aproximadamente las once con treinta minutos. Hace tiempo los chicos se habían ido a buscar el alcohol, Bárbara encontró mas y Stan se emborrachó.

Mientras en la piscina, ya varios bailaban a gusto, otros en el patio jugaban a la botella, dentro bailaban y se oía el sonido de los adornos de los padres de Bebe caer por la acción en las habitaciones.

Después del golpe dado por TinkerBell y un pequeño Hado Azul, Stan se levanto de entre botellas y subió a descansar, lastimosamente para alguien, entró en esa habitación.

:-¿Hay al…? Kyle…

:-Mierda.

El chico cerró la puerta y se acercó al chico.

:-Aléjate Stan. Perdiste cualquier oportunidad conmigo hace un año cuando me rechazaste. Vete.

:-No ¡Hip! Kyle… esto es ¡Hip! Para ti…

:-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No cant…!

:- _¡Te amoooo! ¡Te amooo!_ _¡Soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo!_

:-Odio esa canción.

:-Am… _Can you hear my heartbeat?-_ Estaba en el suelo bailando cual cerdo en hielo.

:-Stan no metas una linda historia de amor en esto.

:-Bueno… y que tal si… _¡Sálvame de este olvido, sálvame de esta soledad!_

:-¿A caso ves _RBD_ con Shelley?

:-Quizás.

:-Jódete Stan.

Se puso de pie cuándo el pelinegro lo arrojó a la cama y comenzó a desnudarse.

:-Tanananana na… ta nananana na… ¡Woo!

:-¿Qué carajos Stan?

:-¿Disfrutas la vista Kylenastacia? Te llevaré a mi cuarto rojo.

:-Ah... No.

Y con fuerza, levantó la rodilla dándole un golpe en la entrepierna para que callera y fuera libre.

:-Púdrete maldito rompe Corazones traga popó.

Al momento de salir, el perrito que Bebe tenía desde hace dos mese se acercó a Kyle y con una mirada maligna tomó al Bulldog y lo puso con Stan mientras de iba y recibía la contestación.

 _"_ _MŸÐÄVÎÐ" : Bien, Cuídate. Yo cuidaré del pobre Tweek parece que en cualquier momento tendrá un ataque"_

 _3K3 : De acuerdo, suerte._

Mientras en la habitación…

:-¿Kyle?

El perro le lamio la nariz a Stan y este se paro y cerró la puerta mientras se quitaba los boxers que le faltaban para estar completamente desnudo. Beber alcohol si que lo dejo mal hoy.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-Bizcochito, tan fuerte tienes la mano que casi me matas.

:-No soy ¡Ack! Un bizcochito Kenny ngh. ¡Y deja de Ngh decirme asi Ack!

Kenny se volteo y siguió viendo su revista porno de osos en bikini con paisajes de estudiantes. Cartman seguía maldiciendo el no hallar cerveza y comida ya que tenía hambre. David le seguía escribiendo a su pelirrojo cualquier cosa y este le respondía con amor, mientras tanto Tweek veía el paisaje hasta que le llegó un mensaje.

 _Çräìg _ Tµçkêr: ¿Dónde mierda estás Tweek?_

El chico vio el celular y decidió ignorar el mensaje.

:-Llegamos, bájense yo llenare el tanque del carro. – Dijo el gordo mientras apagaba el motor.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¿En serio? Vaya – El rubio le dio una mirada de dolor - ¡N-no lo digo porque sea algo malo! – Le dio una sonrisa – Solo creo que quizás no lo tome a bien.

:-Pero hemos sido amigos desde hace años, aunque… siempre me sorprende cada cosa que llega a decir o hacer.

:-Bueno, quizás debas esperar más tiempo para decirle a Damien que te gusta. Mientras, disfrutemos de la fiesta.

:-Pero no se bailar y tú odias el bullicio.

:-Bueno, sigamos conversando ¿Cómo va tu trabajo de historia?

Ambos siguieron hablando, aunque Pip seguía pensando en que tal vez Damien lo terminaría rechazando así que comenzó a tomar para evitar pensar en ello.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

¡Ho-ho-hola! (?)

¡Hey, F.F.! ¿Qué tal con la vida? ¿Qué dicen los hijos, la novia, novio, suegro, suegra, amante, casera, concubina?

Okno.

Su servidora… ligeramente somnolienta y con olor a falta de baño de tres días y ojeras como Tweek esta bien (Mentira), algo cansada pero bien… (No se que decir acá…)

 _¡VAMOS A LAS PREGUNTAS! ¡SIIIIII! :D_

 **Luis Carlos:**

 _1 - ¿Qué hacían Pip y Butters ahí?_

Toda la escuela estaba invitada y aunque Pip no quería, Butters prometió ayudarlo con sus problemas amorosos.

No como su servidora que solo les dice a sus amigas _"Ok, lo lamento"_ y les da palmaditas.

 _2 - ¿A quien se la clava David?_

¡Woah! ¡Cuida ese lenguaje, es horario infantil! (?).

Bueno…. Ya quedó en claro… pero por si acaso… a su novio… Kyle (Revelation Epic :O )

¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!


	4. Las drogas y el Bulldog

**Capítulo 4: Las drogas y el Bulldog.**

 _Music Box: Hey Mama – David Guetta._

:-Disculpe ¿Tiene alcohol?

:-Oh claro. Pero debe mostrar primero su identificación.

El muchacho le mostró el pedazo de plástico barato… pero no tanto como Kenny o la mamá de Cartman y luego el chico de cabello rizado y naranja lo guio por donde el licor.

Cartman tomó una canastita y comenzó a buscar cuanta chuchería viera; Kenny se quedó con Tweek y a pesar de que la Marihuana ya había pasado, siguió jodiéndole.

:-Tweek… sabes, me llamo Kenneth pero me dicen Kenny, pero tú puedes decirme Kenny.

:-Ngh eso no tiene ¡Ack! Sentido.

:-Si lo tiene ¿Sabes en qué?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

:-Tú lo puedes decir gimiendo.

El rostro del chico se tornó carmesí mientras una risita se oyó.

:-Hola ¡Mierda! Tweek.

El rubio al oír esa voz se paralizó, su archimegasuperduperrecontraportodalaputavidadelmundoydelajodidamamádeCartman enemigo, se abalanzó sobre el chico mientras uno a uno le arrancaba los pelos de gata que tenía y tomaba una botella para luego romperla e introducirla en su estomago viendo salir toda la sangre.

:-¿Lo conoces?

Su fantasía se vio interrumpida por Kenny, se volteó y lo vio.

:-Ngh un conocido.

:-Creí que ¡Carajo! Éramos amigos.

:-Ngh no te conozco lo ¡Ack! Suficiente, perdona.

Su sonrisa forzada no aguantaría mas, tomó a Kenny del brazo.

:-¡Oh! ¿Tu novio Tweek? ¡Mierda!

:-Eck… Si. Con permiso, quiero ver algo con él ngh.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¡Oh Dios! ¡Kyle! ¡Más, más!

Stan estaba de perrito en la cama mientras sentía a _"Kyle"_ embestirlo, él quería ser el activo, pero por Kyle aceptaba ser el pasivo.

:-¡Ahhhh! ¡Kyle!

Al terminar, se puso sus boxers pero no podía ver claramente así que se puso los boxers al revés, tomó una bolsa de papel y se lo puso pensando que era su gorro, salió más que feliz… y adolorido.

:-¡ME ACOSTÉ CON KYLE! ¡WOOOOOOOOO!

Saltó y casi se cae en las escaleras, gracias al alcohol y las drogas nadie decía nada o entendía algo, el chico se sintió en alguna clase de video musical.

:- _¡Oh… EL AMOR ES ASÍ AL HACERLO TU Y YO, TODO ES MAS BONITO…!_ – En eso una bandada de pajaritos le cubrieron con un manto rojo y una corona de rosas mientras una luz rosadita melocotón lo iluminaba… de la forma mas machamente posible.

 _.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-._

:-Te dije que beber tanto te dejaría mal.

:-Yo est-Hip-oy bien… Butterfly…

:-Butters, soy Butters, Pip.

:-No… eres sir Butterfly de Manteca… Quiero bailar.

:-Pero no sabes.

:-¿Me es-Hip-tas retando?

:-Yo…

:-¡Acepto!

Tomó al chico y lo llevó a la pista de baile, ahí comenzó a bailar cuál experto, el rubio que aún estaba bien sólo lo vio y decidió tomar un vasito que, para su mala suerte, tenía una droga potente.

Su vista se nublo por un momento, sus piernas temblaron, sintió un ánimo del demonio. Al abrir los ojos, vio patitos en orgías, manchitas de colores, vaquitas espaciales y haditas teniendo sexo.

:-Mami ¿Eres tú?

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-Con que ahora soy tu novio ¿Eh?

:-Cállate ngh, sólo sígueme la ngh corriente, si él viene has ngh como si fueras mi novio ¡Ack! … Ay no.

Su celular mostraba _"Clyde_TacoMan Donavan está llamando"._

:-¿Sí ngh?

 _:-¡Hey Tweek! ¿Dónde estás?_

:-Ngh yo… ah… ¿Dónde ¡Ack! Estoy?

:-En la gasolinera a las afueras del pueblo cerca de las granjas mormonas.

:-Gracias ngh Kenny. Estoy en la gasolinera y… ¡Kenny! ¡Suéltame!

Thomas se acercaba y Kenny lo vio por lo que decidió obedecer a Tweek y abrazarlo mientras le susurraba.

:-¿A que horas vas por el café, Bizcocho?

:-Ngh… cuando trabajo…

Cuando Thomas los vio decidió salir y darles su privacidad.

 _:-¿Quién esta ahí?_

:-Que lindo estas, hueles a Café.

:-Ngh su-suéltame ngh.

 _:-¿Ese es Kenny? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡CREÍ QUE TE GUSTABA CRAIG! ¡TE LO DIJE TOKEN, A TWEEK LE GUSTA KENNY! ¡ME DEBES CIEN DOLARES!_

:-¿Ngh qué? ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Clyde!

De un momento a otro llegó David corriendo con la comida y unas veinte docenas de alcohol, seguido de Eric.

:-¡SÚBANSE AL AUTO!

:-Ngh ¡GAHH! ¡Es el apocalipsis!

Salió corriendo y se subió al auto mientras los demás metían las cosas ahí, lo último que vio antes de partir fue al de cabellos rizados caer y a Thomas gritar _"¡LADRONES!"._

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

Hola F.F.

¿Qué les cuenta la vida? A mi bromas pesadas como siempre : D

Bien, seamos serios _(Si como si escribir que Stan fue jodido por un Bulldog y que tu prometida le haya causado risa cuando lo escribiste en tu muro de Face fuera lo más serio del mundo)_

Bueno… aunque sea intentemos serlo, como ven, publico los capítulos entre 15 días aproximadamente (Aunque ahora me pase muuuuuuuuucho), así que ¿Creen que estaría mejor cada semana... o cada tres dias? Quizás falle a veces pero en verdad me gustaría hacerlo así, dejen su opinión ahí abajo. No, no sean malpensados, saben a qué me refiero *Guiño, guiño*.

Y si, escribí Donavan porque… bueno, ya saben Dona, Donovan ¡Es algo obvio…! o asi yo lo veo...

¡A LAS PREGUNTAS PORQUE YA NO SE QUE MAS DECIR ALV!

 **Lebrassca:**

 _1-¿Stan se cogió al Perro?_

Creo que ya respondí eso… jejejeje…. Stan Uke Rules Please. Necesito mas fics con Stan como Uke muerde almohadas supermegahiper cute... yeah!

 **SegenRott:**

Bueno, no me diste preguntas pero igual te pondré porque si; gracias, me fascina que te tomes unos minutos y me escribas, siempre es un placer leerte, Pip es un amor por eso amo interpretarlo en los rols aunque actualmente soy Bebe... :'v. El final Twenny... ufffff... aun estoy viendo eso porque gracias a una canción estoy como _!Sera Twenny! o mejor... !Sera Creek!_ asi que no podría asegurar nada, sorrynotsorry.

 **Luis Carlos:**

Seh... El perro era el necesitado... Sabes, deberíamos unirnos a un causa, si... se llamara **UNIDOS POR NO MAS CASOS DE ABUSOS A PELINEGROS BORRACHOS** todos pueden unirse, hagan fila y dejen todo lo que sea de valor, Luisin espero tu ayuda bro.

(Parece que Ylera le afecto el vasito de alcohol que su compa le dio en la escuela :) )

¡Ah, les cuento que pronto **_Canciones_** regresa con nuevos capítulos y actualizaciones, también ya estoy buscando como acabar **_Canción para Dos_** … por si a alguien le interesa, y por último, ya tengo listos unos cuantos capítulos para **_¿Ángeles o Demonios?_** Espero que a alguien le halla emocionado esto!

Saludos: Ylera.


	5. Pelea de Gatas

Capítulo 5: Pelea de Gatas.

:-¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? – El rostro del chico era totalmente demoniaca, cualquiera que lo viera saldría corriendo.

:-Ah… Yo… Na-nada Craig jaja…ja…ja…

Su profunda mirada penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su cochinota alma y le hacía sentir que el azabache le decía _"Conozco todos tus pensamientos marranos acerca del Friki de Stoley",_ el castaño se puso a tembla rcomo una baratisima (No tanto como Kenny o la mama de Cartman, pero barata) copia de Tweek.

:-No lo repetiré otra vez ¿Qué mierda dijiste, maldito gordo?

:-Que Tweek gusta de… Kenny…

:-¿Por qué lo dijiste? – Sus palabras eran frías, el pobre Clyde ya se estaba haciendo encima con solo oir cada silaba que salia de la boca del otro, ni loco mencionaria que solto algo de saliva al hablar.

:-Po-porque lo oí coquetear con… Kenny…

Clyde en ese momento sintió que toda deidad creada, existente o no, llegaban y le abrían el cielo al momento que su pobre y marrano espíritu salía de su cuerpo mientras Craig lo molía a golpes, esperaba que aunque sea en el cielo (Obviamente iria ahí, el es un niño bueno) su recompensa fuera ser cuidado por un ejercito de Kevins en ropa interior.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¡DETENGASE MALDITO COBARDE!

:-¡HEY, NO SOY UN COBARDE! ¡QUIZÁS LA MEJOR PUTA DEL MUNDO PERO NO UN COBARDE! ¡¿OK?!

:-¡NGH! ¡GAHHHHHHHH! ¡KENNY CUIDADO CON LAS VAQUITAS BEBES!

:-¡¿QU…!? ¡AHHHH!

Kenny, quién era el encargado de manejar cuando escaparon de la gasolinera, chocó por culpa de una vaca al estilo de la película "Como si fuera la primera vez".

:-¡Rápido! ¡Escondámonos en esa casa!

:-Pero es una ngh granja mormo…

:-¡Lo que sea! – El castaño sacó al pobre rubio cafeinómaco del auto y lo lanzó directo al suelo.

:-Ngh me dolió…

:-Aja. Lo que digas marica, debemos buscar donde escondernos mientras.

:-Bueno, ya estamos en la Granja mormona, deberíamos pedir ayuda ¿No? – El moreno dio una idea.

:-Si, creo que aquí vive ese chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre? – El rubio hizo memoria - ¡Ah, si! ¡Se llamaba como el caracol de Bob Esponja!

:-Ngh ¿Garu?

:-No bizcochito, ese es el tipo que Pucca perseguía, como yo a ti. Su nombre es Gary, el mormón Gary.

:-¿Ese marica? ¿En qué nos ayudará? ¿En conquistar el corazón de Stan?

:-¿Qué? – Todos gritaron al momento de oír una nueva voz, Eric dio un salto, David gritó como nena y Tweek saltó hacia los brazos de Kenny.

:-¡MALDITO! ¡Nos asustaste!

:-Perdonen, en serio, pero ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

:-Ah… Venimos por… - David veía a todos lados por ayuda.

:-¡…Porque queremos ser mormones ack! – Los tres se dieron un golpe en el rostro al oír la respuesta del pequeño rubio - ¡Gah, la prisión! ¡Digo, PRESION!

:-¡OH, QUE GRAN ALEGRÍA! ¡HERMANOS MÍOS! ¡LA BENDICIÓN NOS SONRÍE, TENEMOS MAS HERMANOS!

De un momento a otro salieron toda una horda de mormones que felicitaron a los chicos y los metieron a una de las granjas para el acto donde se consagrarían eternamente al mormonismo.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¡AHH…. A ELLA LE GUSTA LA MANTEQUILLA! ¡DALE MAS MANTEQUILLA! ¡A ELLA LE GUSTA LA MANTEQUILLA! ¡DALE MAS MANTEQUILLA!

Butters cantaba a todo pulmón mientras Craig pasaba por ahí y le tomaba una foto, después de todo, Bárbara le había dicho que debía tomar cuanta foto pudiera para recordar por siempre la mejor y más genial fiesta de todo South Park.

El pequeño Leopold estaba rodeado por muchas personas mientras seguía cantando, por su parte Pip estaba en una muy peculiar y "Excéntrica" Orgía donde él bailaba mientras cualquier maldito pervertido, borracho nivel "Me hice en el pantalón" y "Perdí mi pito en el baño" se deleitaba acariciándolo mientras lo atraían mas a ellos y el chico se dejaba, en eso, alguien llegó gritando.

:-¡SOY LA PUTA DE KY…!

Stan al tener aquella bolsa en el rostro chocó con Pip haciendo que muchos gritaran un audible y unánime "Uh…".

:-¡HEY, PERRA BARATA! ¡TEN CUIDADO!

:-¡¿PERRA BARATA?! ¡SOY MÁS CARA QUE TU ANO!

En eso llegó Gregory.

:-¡Si, Pelea de Putas!

:-Pero ese no es Kenny. – Le respondió alguien en el otro lado de la multitud.

:-Oh… ¡Si, pelea de Gatas!

:-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Gritaron los demás y comenzaron a hacer apuestas.

:-¡Quinientos a que Pin Pon le gana al SuperHippie!

:-¡No, Setecientos a que gana SuperHippie!

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo eso, ambos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear.

:-¡Ah!

:-¡Toma esto!

:-¡Limpiare el vómito de Cartman con tu cara!

:-¡Eso lo veremos!

Ante los ojos de ellos dos, la pelea era de nivel _Bruce Lee, Rocky Balboa, Jackie Chan, Terminator, Bandam, Rambo, Silvestre Stalon con musica de KungFu Panda incluida y todo eso_ … cuando la verdad el único que sufría era el pobre e indefenso aire que recibía cada golpe.

Todos se veían esperando hallar algo en verdad emocionante, hasta que el rubio pudo darle un golpe, le quitó la bolsa de papel y se la puso él.

;-¡YO SOY PIPÓN, EL MUÑECO GUAPO Y DE CARTÓN! ¡ME LAVO LA CARITA CON AZUFRE Y CARBON! ¡PORQUE MI CULO LE PERTENECE A DAMIEN! ¡WUUUUHHHH!

Todos le aplaudieron, algunos lloraron por tales palabras tan conmovedoras, un gran ejemplo de vida reconocidamente.

¡HOLAAAAA…… f.f.!

¿Les parece hermosisisisisisisisisisisisimo el apodo de Pip? Ese era mi apodo en un rol :v (Comentario que no debería hacer) En otro era una Pizza Judía Gay a la Inglesa con Castor a la Pipón, jaja. (Esto pasa cuando Ylera se desvela por culpa de su ensayo de su autor favorito, no, no es Luis Carlos lastimosamente, lo siento Luisin).

Y si, matenme por andar de hiatus y volver como si nada, tipo _"Hi bitch, I'm back"_ ¿Lo escribí bien? Ah, no lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que… yo no se nada.

[Platón acaba de revolcarse en su tumba]

Ih, en fin, veré como empezar a actualizar y andar mas al tanto.

¡Vamos a las preguntas! ¡Siiiii!

 **-Padiluz** _1)- ¿Quién atacó a quién?_ Pues Tweek en su sueño atacó a Thomas, el chico del Tourette del que Craig habla maravillas.

 _2)- ¿De donde salió la sangre?_ De Thomas :D

3)- _¿Que pasó con Stan después de ser cogido?_

Pues comenzó a cantar una canción de Jose Luís Perales y se puso en plan marica marca Marsh.

4) - _¿Quién era el chico de los rizos?_ Bradlye, el amigo bicurioso de Butters.

5) - _¿Cuando seguiré con esta chingona historia?_ Ay que ternura, uh, bueno... quisiera decir que estoy en plan de volver de este terrible hiatus y bloqueo mental.

Ahora, una duda mía ¿Qué pasa con el cap 4? no me sale y creo que hasta se borró, por favor diganme algo.. tengo miedo D':"

Saludos: Ylera.


	6. Rubio, furioso y tembloroso

**Capítulo 6: Rubio, Furioso y Tembloroso**

.

:-Clyde ¿Estas bien? – El joven lo estaba picando con una ramita que halló por ahí - ¿Estas vivo? ¿Moriste? ¿Si has muerto te puedo revivir con un beso como siempre sueño?

:-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – Se levantó cual Dracula asustando un poco al asiatico y casi quedan cara a cara.

:-Na-nada… digo, ¿Qué te paso?

:-El Puto Craig Puto Tucker me atacó por insinuar que el culo de Tweek Puto Tweak Puto ya lo estaba estrenando Kenny puto McPuta. – Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero que a Stoley le parecía demasiado tierno.

:-Oh, lo lamento, espera… ¿Tweek? ¿Dónde esta él pues? Craig lo estaba buscando como loco hace rato.

:-Es que lo llamé para que me acompañara a comprar algo… pero solo lo oí discutiendo con Kenny. Ah, moriré de hambre – Posó su mano en su pecho mientras volteó su rostro hacia cualquier lugar – Yo, Clyde Donovan, el ser mas hermoso de esta tierra, dios de dioses, la musa de muchos; La reencarnación viviente del mismísimo Adonis, dejaré a este mundo y este se entristecerá por mi partida.

:-No exageres. Hey, Bebe tiene masa de galletas ¿Y si hacemos unas?

Sus ojitos se iluminaron y casi le salían las lágrimas, Kevin se sonrojó.

:-¡SI, KEVIN STOLEY, SI!

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¿Me recuerdan cómo mierda acabamos en esto? – El castaño refunfuñó - ¡Ah, ya! El marica tembloroso nos metió en esto. Creo que ahora comienzo a creer esa frase de "Si es rubio es idiota".

:-Ngh pe-perdón.

:-No, no pidas perdón bizcochín.

:-Ya cállense, si siguen hablando así se darán cuenta que todo esto era mentira.

:-¿Qué era mentira? -Llegó Gary junto a ellos.

:-Nada, Gary. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

:-Ahora mismo David, vamos.

El lugar era alumbrado y cálido, los cuatro fueron puestos delante de todos, el encargado de la ceremonia comenzaba con las palabras antes de su particular iniciación.

Mientras, Eric maldecía cualquier cosa, que el sol, que la luna, que la putes de Kenny, que su primo tentón que le tocó el pito, que "Yo-Cupido" y su risilla, que el señor mojón y su color marrón.

David sólo pensaba "¿Esto le agradaría a Kyle? Sería un gran paso para llegar a ser judío… o debía desvirginizar a Kyle primero… no, era casarse primero… quizás", Kenny pensaba como siempre, en las tetas de Bebe, el culo de Kyle, el pene suavecito de Tweek y el cuerpo perfecto de Wendy. Tweek sólo temblaba como siempre.

:-Así que, ¿Prometen respetar, amar y consagrarse eternamente a esta que es la única y verdadera religión, o sea la mormona?

:-Acepta…

De repente, un estruendo atrajo la atención de todos. Una patrulla interrumpió la ceremonia.

:-¡ALTO AHÍ PUTONES ROBA COMIDA! – Grito el recién ascendido, Oficial Scott Tenorman mientras misteriosamente se oia musica de CSI de fondo y una lisiada con tendencias suci-micidas aparecia con un ganzo; mas siendo South Park, nadie les tomo en cuenta.

:-¡GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO OTRA VEZ! – El pobre chico consumido por los nervios se tiró al suelo en forma de bolita mientras le rezaba a la Rosa de Guadalupe por su airecito milagroso.

:-¿Qué ocurre oficial? - Preguntó Gary con calma.

:-Ocurre que estos cuatro quedan bajo arresto por robar 59 dulces, 35 papitas aladas sin marca, 78 gaseosas de Coca-cola y Pepsi, 47 gomitas de ositos marca "Ositos Ja-Ja-Ja", 345 cervezas y 120 dólares en gasolina. Ah, y también lastimar al encargado de la tienda Bradlye.

:-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Kenny y Gary.

:-¡CARTMAN! ¡DIJISTE QUE HABIAS PAGADO!

:-Pff… Si claro, el dinero de esa puta no alcanzaba.

:-¿Cuándo te di dinero? – Pregunto confundido Kenny.

:-Hablaba de la otra puta, o sea Bebe – El otro sonrio entendiendo al fin todo.

:-Esperen… ¿Cerdito? ¡TU MATASTE A MIS PADRES!

:-… Con razón me parecías conocido.

:-¡HOY SI! ¡QUEDAN ARRESTADOS TODOS!

:-¡NGH! ¡NO! – Tweek se abalanza sobre Scott y le da un golpe en la quijada y luego una patada en sus partes nobles y honrosas, este comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras las mormonas y unos cuantos mormones gritaban espantados y la lisiada con su ganzo huía.

El rubio aprovechó la extraña situación de la lisiada y su ganza y sacó un arma oculta en su sensual y escultural, sin mencionar blanca, pierna derecha para luego apuntar a la sien de Gary.

:- ¡DÉJENOS IR O SE MUERE ESTE! Ngh.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

De regreso en la fiesta, la piscina es más pipí, semen y saliva de todas las personas que se revolcaron ahí, el castillo inflable lleva cinco chicles pegados.

Stan estaba en un baño vomitando y a la vez tomando más cervezas, Kyle se encuentra conversando con Wendy y Token acerca de un proyecto de economía que deben presentar en un mes pero ellos, como siempre, ya están por terminarlo; Bebe está bailando por ahí, Butters está colgado con cinta adhesiva color gris a un árbol con la cara llena de dibujitos, Pip por su parte se quedó bailando con Red dentro.

:-Ah, ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto el chico pelinegro mientras ponía unas cuantas cucharadas de harina en el plástico.

:-Una y media. Vaya, como pasa el tiempo, jaja. Uh…

Ambos estaban sonrojados mientras evitaban verse a los ojos o los incontables roces que tenían desde siempre.

:-¿Y… sigues saliendo con Red?

:-¿Te sigue gustando Bebe?

:-No.

:-Ahí está tu respuesta.

Callaron un rato, mientras Clyde busco en sus músicas y dio en " _Reproducción Aleatoria_ ".

:-¿Para qué música?

:-No lo sé, me gusta así. – Dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más y maldecía ver una sonrisilla en el rostro del contrario.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

¡Hey, aquí Ylera para F.F.!¿Me han extrañado? Yo si.

Bien, antes que nada, noticia _¿Recuerdan que dije que deseaba hacerme una cuenta en wattpad?_ ¡Ya está!

Ahí subí una historia original, _"Bajo la Luna",_ aunque también subiré algunos fics de South Park también.

 **¡A las preguntas! ¡Woooooo!**

Luis Carlos

 _1)- ¿_ Para qué tu ayuda?

Bueno, es simple, haremos una campaña para que los pelinegros que fueron violados borrachos por los perros de sus amigas rubias puedan reconstruir su vida (?)

 _2) - ¿Como escaparán de esta?_

Uffff nadie pensaba que un rubio fuera al rescate ¿No?

¡Saludos! Recuerden saludar a Ylera.

wattpad — Ylera Gape 20


	7. Cocinando galletitas

**Capítulo 7: Cocinando galletitas como mariquitas machos.**

:-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDA! – Grito Gary al momento de desmayarse y caer en brazos de Tweek (Misteriosamente Stan sintio un dolor fuerte en su corazon aun estando inconciente).

:-¡Un rubio armado e inentendible! ¡Salven al hermano Gary! – Grito uno de los chiquitines.

:-Woah, eh… rubio de cabello exuberante, tranquilo… pue-pueden ir-irse…

En todo momento Tweek no había temblado, ni emitido un ruidito común en él, tenía la mirada fija y fue caminando lentamente con Gary en sus brazos aun, hasta llegar al auto y meter el cuerpo, ahí solo grito "¡Aceleren!" y se perdieron de vista.

:-¡Oficial Tenorman! ¿Qué ¡Mierda! hizo? ¡Debe atrapar a esos ¡Putas! infractores! – Le grito Thomas.

:-¡Exacto joven Tourettiano! – Thomas frunció el ceño ante el apodo - ¡Por ello ahora los debo perseguir!

:-¡Oh, oficial! Por favor, encuentre a nuestro hermano Gary.

:-Descuide señora, este es mi deber. – Dijo al momento de ponerse unos lentes de sol.

:-¿Y esos para qué? – Pregunto Bradlye.

:-Porque soy cool. – Dijo al momento de sonreír mientras la musica de CSI volvía a sonar y que unas mormonas gritaran excitadas y fueran reprendidas por promiscuas.

:-Y decían que yo era marica – Comento Bradlye rodando los ojos.

:-Bueno… creo que se ven bien, aunque sea solo la mezcla.

:-Si, hay que meterla. Vamos Kevin - Ambos metieron la masa en el hornito.

:-¿Cuánto tiempo le pongo?

:-No sé, eh… ¿media hora?

:-Suena bien.

Siguieron oyendo la música que los ayudo a hacer la masa, se sentían como en la película de " _Las locuras de Krunk"_ , bailando y haciendo galletas. De repente, comenzó una canción conocida por ambos.

:-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Es esa acaso " _Hello_ " de Lionel Richie versión en español?!

:-S-si… ¿La conoces?

:-La conozco de " _Glee_ ".

:-¿Te gusta " _Glee_ " ?

:-Amo " _Glee_ ".

:-Yo también te amo a ti… digo " _Glee_ ".

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-* 5 Segundos después.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¡ _Hola! ¡Es a mí a quien estas buscando! ¡Lo puedo ver en tus ojos! ¡Lo puedo ver en tu sonrisa! ¡Eres todo lo que he deseado, y mis brazos están bien abiertos_! – Cantaba Kevin con una paleta como micrófono mientras bailaba junto a Clyde.

 _:-¡Porque tú sabes exactamente que decir! ¡Y sabes exactamente que hacer! ¡Y yo quiero decirte cuanto…!_ – Ambos quedaron cara a cara – _Te amo…_

Ya no existían galletas o hambre, solo ambos en este mundo, sus miradas fueron empezando a ir mas allá de risillas juguetonas a unas grandes y eróticas.

:-¿De dónde salió la pistola, Tweek? – Pregunto un poco temeroso Cartman mientras conducía.

:-Ngh siempre la llevo.

:-Si pero… ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Eres menor de edad aun.

:-Contactos de ¡Ack! mi madre, al parecer fue militar ngh… - Dijo haciendo memoria de las incontables armas que su amable y " _Delicada_ " madre poseia, de tales habia sacado la bazuca de aquella vez.

Nadie volvió a tocar el tema nuevamente, por ello prefirieron ambos (Kenny y Cartman) beber para evitar pensar en que, Kenny pudo terminar muerto… otra vez por andar jodiendo ese día y que Eric pudo haber muerto hace tiempo.

:-¡ALTO, POLICIA!

:-¡Creí que lo habíamos dejado atrás! – Cartman estaba más que enojado, estaba a punto de cometer cualquier locura.

:-¡Lo que pasa es que tu grasa nos hace lentos! – Reclamo Kenny.

:-¿Qué dijiste puta? ¡Yo soy fuerte, todo un semental!

:-¡Ay, aja! ¡No eres un semental, eres una vaca gorda y celulítica!

:-¡Hey! ¡Celulítica tu culo, tanto sexo te jode en primer lugar puta!

:-¡No es cierto! ¡En primer lugar yo me unto mis cremitas de Avon que le compro a Bebe! ¡En segundo lugar, tu madre me quita el trabajo!

:-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

:-¡PREGUNTALE A CUALQUIERA!

:-¡YA! – Grito harto David - ¿No sería mejor tirar algunas cosas para que podamos ir más rápido?

El gordo naz… digo, Cartman detuvo el auto y tomó al pobre rubio y lo lanzó fuera con una patada.

:-¡NOS VEMOS DILDO ANDADOR! – Grito Cartman al momento de acelerar.

:-Yo hablaba de la comida, no de Tweek.

:-Igual ya estamos más adelantados.

:-¡No! ¡Bizcochito! ¡Tú culo siempre lo recordare! – Kenny se puso a llorar cual Magdalena.

Mientras, Tweek ya se había levantado y puesto de pie solo para encontrarse con una pequeña granja.

:-Ngh… Mi-mierda…


	8. Rubios lloviendo, Ciervos violando

**Capítulo 7: Rubios lloviendo, Ciervos violando.**

:-¡Ah! ¡Mas! – El pobre castaño como podía se sostenía de la repisa superior mientras seguía sentado con las piernas alrededor del torso de Kevin - ¡Ah!

:-Shh… no queras… que nos descubran ¿O sí?

:-¡Ah! M-me gusta el peligro… yo lo de…desayuno…

:-Creí que… te gustaban los tacos… ¡Dios!

:-¡Ah! Ta-también…

Mientras ellos seguían en… _asuntos serios_ … Craig apareció como un ninja y les tomo 10 fotos sin que ellos lo notaran, después despareció con su típica seña y una cara de repulsión.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¡Ngh, vamos! – Se quejaba el rubio mientras se sobaba su traserito después de su séptima caída, el sabia cabalgar, lo aprendió con su madre a los 5 años, ese mismo año en que conoció a Craig porque se mudó a South Park, también el mismo año que era conoció a los muy jueputas gnomos roba calzoncillos, también recordó que ese año probo por primera vez té y lo detesto porque…

:-¡CONCENTRATE ACK! – Se dijo a si mismo.

Puso un pie, luego se empujó a sí mismo y casi cae, pero se sostuvo del cabello del caballo, esto hizo que el animalito chillara y saliera cabalgando a toda prisa.

:-¿Seguro que estas ¡MIERDA! bien Bradlye?

:-Si, solo fue un golpecito, gracias Thomas.

:-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto el Oficial Tenorman.

A su par, pasó un rubio de cabellos alborotados acostado de forma cruzada en un caballo mientras gritaba algo así como "! _MALDIGO A ERIC CARTMAN POR ESTO ACK!_ Para luego caer en un acantilado.

:-Pobre chico.

:-Mierda… Tweek – Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-¿No deberíamos estar huyendo?

:-Ya lo hicimos minoría, es hora de comer.

:-Nunca he estado más de acuerdo con este.

Los tres chicos se hallaban en un pequeño bosque mientras comían todo su botín, estaban sentados en unas piedras con unas cuantas chucherías junto a ellos, David solo tomo una gaseosa y no dijo nada hasta que vio a una criaturita.

:-Vean, un venado con gorrito y bufanda.

:-¿Qu…?

Al verlo, Cartman y Kenny lo reconocieron y el venado a ellos.

:-¡AMIGOS!

:-¡EL VENADO DE LA HISTORIA DE CARTMAN VIOLADOR, VENADI!

Los dos corrieron y se metieron más al bosque.

:-Pero solo es un venado…

En eso Ciervi se puso en dos patas con intenciones de violar a David, este viendo las intenciones del otro salió corriendo también.

 ** _Mala idea._**

En lo profundo del bosque se hallaron con los demás animalitos.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

:-Bien, aquí está su auto pero no están ellos, debieron huir.

:-¿Y qué ¡Verga! Vamos a hacer?

:-Adentrarnos en el bosque.

Se disponía a iniciar su parte de la busqueda ya que los dos empleados de la gasolinera se dirigieron a una parte del bosque a buscarlos, cuando aparecieron corriendo los tres ladrones, lo pasaron de alto y entraron a su auto, pero este ya estaba casi sin gasolina.

Tomaron todo su botín y el cuerpo de Gary y lo pasaron al auto del Oficial Tenorman. Pisaron el acelerador y se fueron a toda marcha.

-¡Hey! ¡ESO ES MIO! – Grito el Oficial Tenorman intentando seguirlos pero no podia, ya no era tan rapido como de joven – Malditos idiotas.

Mientras, en alguna parte de ese mismo bosque…

-Thomas, mira, un venado bonito – El pelinaranja se acerco al animalito que al verlo comenzo a correr en su direccion levantando su organo sexual, ejem, quiero decir, el pene, digo... Si, organo sexual.

-¡Bradlye! – El rubio lo tomo del brazo y se subio al auto acelerando de golpe y sin darle tiempo a su compañero de ponerse el cinturon, se encontraron con el oficial mas adelante quien los vio algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué hacen?

-¡Debemos huir de estos animales! – El oficial Tenorman volteo a ver como incontables animalitos muy al estilo Disney venian corriendo en su direccion con armas y penes erectos listos para follar y matar, palideció de golpe y corrio.

-¡Wahhhh! – Grito subiéndose al auto de panzaso - ¡Acelera!

-¡Oh no! ¡No huiran esta vez! – Dijeron siguiendo el auto.

Mientras ellos recorrian eso, los chicos a puras penas llegaron cerca de la casa de Garrison, ¿Motivo? Eric nunca cerro el tanque y perdieron gasolina.

-¿Y ahora que? – Dijo devorando unas papitas – No hay dinero.

-Bueno… siempre queda la otra opcion – Susurro el rubio viendo fijamente el auto.

-No creo que sea bueno robar la gasolina del Profesor Garrison.

-Minoria, no hablemos de robar ¿Ok, David? – El latino solo suspiro cansado al oir esa forma incorrecta de pronunciar su nombre y al ver que no habria opción se dirigió al auto abriendole el tanque.

-¡Buena decision David! – El rubio se acerco con una manguera – Gordo ¿Nos haces los honores?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué deberia hacer eso?

-Porque fuiste capaz de sacar semen de es " _Manguera_ " para tus malditos bichos marinos y ahora solo sacaras Gasolina, no hay diferencia, igual chuparas algo y tendras accion hoy ¿No?

-…¿Qué? – El pobre hispano los veia extrañado.

-Maldito seas Puta.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

Hola Fanfiction... ¿Cuanto ha pasado? meses quizás... perdonen el no poder estar presente, a sido n asco de año (en lo personal, amistades y familia) ¡Pero! espero que aún halla alguien que estuviera esperano el capitulo.

Gracias por todo.

Los ama: Ylera Gape


	9. Jugando con fuego entre burbujas

**Capitulo 8: Jugando con fuego entre burbujas.** -Hey Cartman ¿No prefieres que te demos un tiempo a solas con el auto del vejete ese?

-¡Pudrete idiota! – El castaño se inclino otra vez mientras succionaba intentando parecer lo mas " _Hetero_ ".

-No, en serio que el gordo esta disfrutando esto, al parecer será el unico que " _Folle_ " hoy.

-¡Puto Ke..! – Estaba por gritar cuando la gasolina empezo a caer.

-¡Jaja! ¡Tu novio se corrio en tu cara gordo! – Reia a todo pulmon el rubio y esto hizo que Eric se le lanzara a puños mientras David dejaba el baril llenandose y fue a separarlos.

-¡Ya callense! ¡Nos van a descubrir!

-¡AL DEMONIO CON ESO! – Gritaron ambos tomándolo también mientras comenzaban a pelear, aunque no se esperaba con que el latino les ganara.

-¡DIJE QUE BASTA!

-¡¿ _QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES TRES EN MI CASA_?! –Los tres voltearon a ver al viejo de Garisson con una pijama de Terance Philip y una lampara de fuego de noche, algo extraño pero siendo Garrison, eso debia ser lo mas cercano a la " _Tecnologia_ " que conocia el cabron.

David reacionó de inmediato y tomo el baril y hecho la gasolina y se metia al auto seguido por los otros dos.

-¿Qué..? ¡OH! ¡Mi auto! ¡Pequeñas mierdas chupa vergas! ¡Por eso no debemos tener inmigrantes en el pais! – Grito mientras tiraba al suelo la lampara de fuego y esta, al caer cerca de la gasolina inmediatamente llego a las plantas del Profesor Garisson las cuales estaban mas que secas y ardieron con prisa haciendo que su casa comenzara a incendiarse - ¡MI CASA! ¡NOOOOOOO!

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

- _Atencion, unidad del Oficial Tenorman._

-¿Si Ana? ¿Qué pasa?

 _-Ve al centro, hay un reporte de una casa en llamas y los putos bomberos andan rascandose las bolas asi que… aunque sea ve a tomas datos esas cosas para que no digan que somos igual de perezosos que ellos._

-Oh claro, cambio y fuera.

-¿Un incendio? – Preguntaba el rubio.

-Si, iremos de inmedato – Dijo encendiendo las sirenas.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, la casa aun ardia y el pobre calvo se hallaba sollozando y bebiendo una cerveza que dejaro los tres bandalos.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Señor Garisson? Soy el Oficial Tenorman y vengo a tomar dato de todo lo ocurido – Dijo cubriendolo con una manta – Digame ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Una tragedia! ¡Tres de mis malditos alumnos me robaron gasolina y me incendiaron la casa! ¡Wuaaaa! – Sollozo en brazo del _sexy y casualmente_ _soltero_ Oficial Tenroman.

-¿Tres? – En su mente decia ** _¿No habla de esos chicos acaso? Pero… ¿No que eran cuatro? Mas el secuestrado…_** \- ¿Podria darme sus descripciones?

-¡Claro, hasta identificacion y todo! ¡El primero es una maldita prostituta barata que de niño hacia sexo oral a cuanto se le cruzaba, se llama _Kenny McCormick_! ¡El segundo es una bola de manteca con patas de alambre malnacido y enfermo, esa criatura se llama _Eric Cartman!_ – El Oficial Tenroman rodo los ojos al oir ese fastidioso nombre - ¡El tercero es la mente criminal, es un maldito asesino, ladron, un pervertido sexual, violador, drogaticto, un maldito marica!

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-¡PORQUE ES INMIGRANTE!

-… - El pelirrojo solo asintio pensando en que el viejo ese debia ir a la carcel por racista - ¿No iba un rubio con ellos? Digo, dos rubios mas, ¿Los conoce? Uno es pequeño y tiembla, el otro trae camisa celeste.

-No… ¡PERO QUE LE DIGO QUE ACABO DE SUFRIR EL PEOR ROBO DE MI VIDA! ¡HAGA ALGO!

-Esa no es mi jurisdiccio…

-¡HARRE CARAMELO MOCA! ¡HARRE! –Gritaba _Tweek_ mientras el caballo cabalgaba cual experto en competencia - ¡WOOO! – Exclamo corriendo en direccion a la casa de Barbara.

-¡Oficial Tenroman! ¡Ese chico es una ¡ ** _PUTA_**! Digo, parte de ellos! - Dijo " _Inocentemente"_ Thomas - ¡Si lo seguimos nos ¡VERGA! guiara con ellos! – Le grito el rubio.

-¡Claro! – Vio al viejo - ¿Desea acompañarnos?

-¿Y mi casa?

-Los bomberos se encargaran.

-¡Entonces si! – Dijo Garisson subiendose al auto luego de ver el buen parecido del Oficial.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-¿Pip? – Dijo sonriendo al ver al chico del cabello perfecto, modales de la alta, porte elegante y educado convertido en un borrachito despeinado, malcriado, egocentrico y picaron.

-¡Dami! – Dijo abrazandolo por la nuca – Crei que nunca vendrias.

-Tuve ciertos problemas en casa, pero ¡Wow! Pip, luces…

-¿Si? – Dijo nervioso mordiendose un labio y pensañando a mil.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-¡BARBARA PRESTAME TU HABITACION! – Gritaba el pelinegro tomando la llave del Aposento sagrado de la rubia mientras cargaba al rubio cual princesa de Disney.

-Dami ¿Qué planeas haceme? – Dijo acostandose de manera sensual causandole al pelinegro una ereccion.

- _No preguntes, solo gozalo_ – Dijo abalanzandose hacia el rubio comenzando el acto sexual.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

¡WI WI SHUMANERI KRISMAS WI WI SHUMANERI KRISMAS, WI WI SHUMANERI KRISMAS IN A JAPY NIU LLER!

okno.

¡Hola F.F.! ¿Como fue su navidad? la vida ir de arriba para abajo por regalos ; ; y ni recibí uno...

-Momento sad-

 _¡VAMOS A LAS PREGUNTAS!_

 **1) - Palidiuz Luis Carlos:**

 _¿Tweek cayó cerca de una granja mormona?_

¡Efectivamente, los mormones sintieron que no tenían cupo en el pueblo así que decidieron salir y establecerse un poco lejos, aun así son activos en el pueblo!

 _Sigan mandando sus preguntas._

 _ **Los ama: Ylera.**_


	10. Accion minima

**Capítulo 9: ACCION… mínima.**

-¡Por fin se dignan a aparecer! – Les grito la rubia semi desnuda, con el cabello todo enredado y con dos tacones de distinto color en sus manos, aparte de que su perfecto maquillaje la hacia parecer la hermana perdida de The Joker o el payaso de IT- ¡Lleven eso a la piscina!

-Bárbara… – Le llamo suavemente el rubio al ver su evidente enojo.

-¡No te pagare nada McCormick! ¡Ve a buscarte dinero para pagarme las cremitas anti-arrugas! – La rubia se dio la vuelta dejando al literalmente pobre Kenny.

-¿Solo así? ¿No nos dará una recompensa más? ¡Que perra! ¡Y yo sufriendo de hambre! ¡No soy su mula!

-Bueno, eso fue algo injusto.

-Pero Eric si es una mula.

-¡Te lo advertí Puta! – Le grito tirándose encima - ¡Entrale perra!

-¡Ay Eric! – Dijo haciendo una pose obscena - ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a esta bellísima dama?

Para la sorpresa del latino, Eric solo se retiró a tomar cuanta cerveza hallara.

 **.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.**

-Clyde… - Le llamo con dulzura.

-¿Si? – Dijo mientras recuperaba su aliento.

-Esto esta que arde – Le dijo sonrojado.

-¡K-kevin! – Le llamo excitado.

-¡No! Hablo de…

-Nosotros, lo se – Dijo sonriente - ¿Sabes algo? Cuando te conoci, me pareciste fascinante y aunque Bebe sea muy bonita – Lo vio directamente a los ojos – No se compara a ti.

-Cl-clyde – Se avergonzó por lo dicho – No me referia a eso.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

-…El horno – El castaño volteo y en efecto, gracias a andar perdiendo tiempo en "Jueguitos", el horno de Bebe estaba ardiendo - ¡Hay que huir!

-¡Pe-ero esperate a que me abroche el pantalón! – Dijo poniendose de pie.

 **.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.**

-Bien, chicos, viendo que esta cosa se esta saliendo de control, me retiro.

-¿Te vas?

-Si Kyle, no quiero estar aquí para arreglar el desastre de Bebe, ¿Ustedes no se iran también?

-Yo prefiero ir por Nichole, no quiero que le pase algo – Token se puso de pie y fue en busca de su novia dejando a Kyle y Wendy solos.

-Bien, en ese caso ire a ver si David ya esta aquí.

-Uh – Susurro un poco - ¿Ese chico? ¿Por el dejaste a Stan?

-Eh, si – Dijo algo sonrojado – Nos vemos Wendy.

-Adios Kyle, espero no malinterpretes lo que te dije – El pelirrojo se fue y la chica tomo su bolso, se despidió de Annie, Heidi y las demás que estaban muy borrachas, al rodear la piscina vio acercarse una monstruosidad.

-¡AYUDAAAAAA GAHHHHHHHHH! – La pelinegra no pudo esquivar las patas del caballo y cayó directamente a la piscina mientras Tweek movia las manos excesivamente tratando de vivir - ¡AYUDA GAH! ¡AYUDA!

-¡Ven, yo te ayudo! – Dijo la pelinegra intentanto ayudarlo pero con tener el pelo suelto, el rubio se espanto.

-¡GAH! ¡LA CHICA DEL ARO! – Y como si fuese un sireno huyo nadando.

Mientras Wendy intentaba salir, Tweek salio de la psicina y fue hacia la casa a secarse y buscar algo de café ya que estaba muy estresado con todo lo que pasaba ¡DEBERIA ESTAR EN CASA COMIENDO ALGO DE HELADO DE CHOCOLATE! ¡PERO NOOOO…! ¡SUS PADRES LE DIJIERON "DEBES SOCIALIZAR CARIÑO"! Cuando al fin encontro café, estaba por ir a sentarse pero algo llamo su atencion.

-¿Tweek?

-¿Craig?

"¡HORA DE HUIR¡" Se decia asimismo. Le tiro su café al chico y salio disparado hacia las escaleras como en las caricaturas que veía de pequeño… y ahora, tras el venia Tucker y estaba enojado al parecer, le avento cuanto hallo; fotos, retratos, a Cartman, ¡Todo!

Entró a una habitacion oscura y se encerro en el closet, poco a poco intento recuperar su respiracion, pero una voz lo altero.

-Oh, Si…

-¡¿Ke…?! – El rubio le tapo la boca y le indico ver hacia al frente, en la cama se hallaban Pip y Damien cogiendo cual conejitos. Tweek hizo cara de asco y Kenny siguio masturbandose; en esta situacion, el rubio menor sabia que no podia huir ya que Damien si lo descubriera sabria que los espio y eso le llevaria a morir, si se quedaba ahí con Kenny el riesgo seria solo observar sexo en vivo y una jalada… que posiblemente lo llevase a una violación, pero…

¡ _ **QUE MAS DA! ¡SI CRAIG PUEDE IRSE DE PUTO CON EL "PUTO MAS PUTO DE TODO EL PUTO MUNDO" (Aparte de Kenny), EL PUEDE IRSE A ACOSTAR CON KENNY!**_

-Kenny – Le llamo y este lo volteo a ver, pero sintio unos labios unirse a los suyos./span/p

-¿Ah? – Su sornisa se iba agrandando mas y mas.

-… - Respiro hondo –Hagamoslo.

*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

¡Say hello to my hope world! - Comienza a bailar como Hobbi-

¡Vamos a las preguntas!

Luis Carlos:

¿Que no eran algunos machos?

...La verdad se me había olvidado so... igual nunca dije que animalitos fueron ;D

Saludos: Ylera Gape.

(Gracias Luisin por avisarme! :c no se que habra pasado)


	11. ¡Hard! ¡OIHE ZHTSI!

**Capítulo 10: ¡Hard! ¡OIHE ZHTSI!**

El pequeño rubio gimio mientras se sostenía de una sábana de una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansion de Token, encima de el se encontraba Kenny quien iba azotandolo con cada vaiven que se producia entre ambos.

Tweek estaba excitado pero abrio un poco el ojo y vio a Kenny, este le sonrio y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostro para darse un tierno beso, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriendose de golpe los hizo separarse, en el marco de la puerta se hallaba Craig.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES COGIENDO CON EL POBRE!?

(*0*) OOOOOooooooo….hhhh *¡Giro dramático!*

 _¿Ja, pensaban que iba escribirles y dedicarles un muy hard capitulo? Pos no mijitos/tas. Este espacio es para promocionar las cremas de Bebe; Cremas de Bebe, las cremas para las vacas gordas y celulíticas ; D por promoción, si pide una se lleva totalmente gratis un GNOMO HOMOSEXUAL EDICION SEÑOR ESCLAVO!._

 _-Suena la música de spiderman y un Deadpool con chimichangas baila sepsymente (?) -_

 _OKNO._

 _Este capitulo es para promocionar el ultimo capitulo de este fic (Perdon, no tiene nada que ver pero ¡Sigan leyendo!) Para el ultimo cap (Osea, el especial.), podrán hacerle toda clase de preguntas a los chicos y a mi persona sobre esta Alocada-Drogada-Increible-Superhomogay historia._

 _¡TODA PREGUNTA (Con relación a este fic y su servidora) ES ADMITIDA! :D_

 _Saludos: Ylera._

 _P.d: Las preguntas (Del cap pasado se responderán en el siguiente… este es relleno wee :V)_


	12. Reunidos al fin

**Capítulo 11: ¡Reunidos al fin!**

-¿Han visto a Tweek? – Le pregunto a unas chicas más ellas negaron, luego de agradecerles (Si, Craig Tucker podia ser un angel del mismisimo Dios si era por Tweek) entro en la cocina despues de ver a Clyde mostrando las bolas mientras intentaba parecer "Lo mas hetero" junto a Stoley, solo hallo fuego y salio sin mas, un problema mas con la policia y lo metían en el bote una buena temporada y eso significaría, menos Tweek para él.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-…Y al final terminamos en la Granja de los mormones… por eso no pude venir temprano, mi amor – Le dijo el latino con carita de chihuahua.

-Awwww – Susurraron Nichole y Bebe viendo como David tomaba delicadamente la mano de Kyle y le daba un besito. El judio suspiro y lo vio con ternura.

-Bien, con que ya estes conmigo… - Lo abrazo y todas las chicas comenzaron a llorar al ver la escena.

-¡Quiero un novo asi! – Dijo Bebe entre mocos mientras Nichole agradecia tener un novio perfeto.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

Un auto afuera de la resdencia Stevens apareció con un singular sonido.

- _¡SI LE GUSTA EL REGGEATON DALE…! ¡SIGA BAILANDO MAMI, NO PARE!_ -Cantó el hombre mayor mientras el Oficial Tenorman estacionaba - ¿Llegamos? – Pregunto cuando el pelirrojo apago la radio.

-Si… ya puede bajarse –Dijo al momento de bajar, acto seguido el mayor lo imito dejando a los dos chicos en el auto.

-¿Deberiamos salir con ellos?

-¿Quieres ¡VERGA! escuchar al viejo cantar ¡MIERDA! otra vez, Bradlye?

-…Tienes razon.

Mientras ellos se quedaron en la seguridad del auto, ambos adultos se dirigieron a la puerta.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

- _¡OYE MI AMOR…! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO! ¡VAMOS AH….!_ Ay…. No recuerdo – Balbuceo Stan mientras su rastro de vomito era marcado en el microfono.

-¡Hey, Marsh! – Le llamo Bebe - ¡Ve a abrir!

Mientras el chico iba a su encargo caminando como el zorrillo de los Looney Toones.

-¿Hola? – Dijo recargandose en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa - ¿Qué se le ofrece…Oficial? – Gracias a que aun tenia alcohol en su organismo,creia que frente suyo tenia a Kyle.

-¿Eh…? – Lo vio con rareza - ¿Por aca no han aparecido algunos chicos con un auto policiaco?

-¿Uh? Bueno…

-¡CLARO QUE SI! – Interrumpio Garrison - ¡ESTE ES AMIGO DE DOS DE LOS CHICOS QUE QUEMARON MI CASA!

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Dijo mientras comenzaba a reir y se acercaba al rostro del Oficial - ¿Cómo te llamas guapo?

-Eh…

-¡Oh! ¿Eres timido? – Lo vio con ternura – Descuida, me gustan timiditos, Kyle, Juguemos al oficial y al pre…¡PUTA MADRE! – Antes de que se diera cuenta, fue electrocutado por el Oficial.

-…

-Aquí nada paso… - Susurro el Oficial Tenorman mientras entraba a la casa y Garisson lo seguía con una mirada excitada.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-Ok, si fue mejor quedarnos aca pero… ¿No quieres ver a Craig? – Pregunto Bradley después de unos diez minutos encerrados sin nada que hacer.

-¡Tienes MIERDA razon! – Tomo la mano del chico y se colaron por el jardin – Ay…Mi…Dios – Dijo estupefacto.

-¿¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE ESA BOLA DE GRASA BAILE TAN BIEN!?

-¡MY NAME IS JEONG JUNGKOOK, INTERNATIONAL PLAYBOY! – Grito Cartman ganandose chiflidos, risas y muchos calzones (Y uno que otro condon).

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

¿Hola? :D Aquí Ylera con su nuevo cap. ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Algo nuevo que contar? Ylera es todo oídos: 3

Mientras responden a eso, yo respondo las preguntas que me han mandado.

 **Palidiuz:**

 _1 - ¿Con quién engaño Craig a Tweek?_

Ufff no puedo… es que… es parte de la trama (Un gnomo la ve y le grita ¿Existe trama en esto?, Eli solo se encoge de hombros y le tira el calzón de su mama para que se vaya) como decía, es por la trama. ¡Ofrezcan sus corazones!

 **Luis Carlos:**

 _1 - ¿Damien y Pip cogen?_

¡Weee es horario infantil!

-Le tapa los oídos a su conejito de peluche-

Pero sip, rererererererercogen

 _2 - ¿Nuestro "SUPER ESPECIAL GRUPO" se ha librado de Scott así de fácil?_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no.

La pregunta sería ¿Scott se librara de la sabrosa carne de Garisson? 7u7

 _3 - ¿Por qué Kenny anda todo sumiso con Bebe?_

Trae deuda de catorce meses de renta :'v y también debe su crema de Avon en catalogo que pidió en enero.

 _4 - ¿Cómo Tweek paso del caballo a la piscina con la copia de la chica del aro a terminar con el Epidemia Sexual de Kenny viendo al Dip follar?_

Todo es posible si tienes Fe, Confianza y…

Gnomo: ¡Polvo de Hadas! :D

Eli: No, ¡MARIHUANA! – Comienza a bailar y Scott la arresta-

 _5 - ¿Que ha pasado con el resto de personajes?_

Saldrán, andan por el momento como amos de casa en mi casa (?

Barre Mormona guapa, barre (?)

 **Saludos. Ylera.**

 _P.d: ¿Alguien a notado que mis "Music Box" han desaparecido? :c ¿O solo a mí me sale esto?_


	13. Miss South Park y los socios

**Capítulo 12: Miss South Park y los socios.**

 **Music Box* (Rezando porque salga este) : Tequila – Café Quijano**

 _-I'm sexy and I know it turututú rutururu truruuuu –_ Cantaba Bárbara mientras se hacía pasar por una supermodelo pero con un solo tacón y el calzón casi sin resorte ya - ¡Wicho Wicho wicho wicho wicho** He! ¡Bienvenidos a la primera pasarela _"Miss South Park"_! – Grito la rubia mientras los que aun mantenían sus ojos abiertos o estaban medio despiertos gritaban un "Seeee" desesperado - ¡En esta hermosa noche, pero no tanto como yo, elegiremos a nuestra chica…! - Antes de poder decir lo siguiente, una chica se le acercó y le susurro algo - ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿CARTMAN Y PIP!?

-Si, Bebe.

-Oh… ¡Sea quien sea ganara la corona súper mega rial nou feik alfa suprema… o supremo! – Todos gritaron emocionados mientras la misma chica mostraba un popote con brillantina recién hecha ya que esta ni estaba seca aun – Bien, comencemos con nuestra primera concursante…

Las pocas luces fueron encendiéndose y apagándose mientras sonaba _"Sorry de Justin Bieber_ " y una linterna apuntaba a un rubio con camisa abierta y varios chupones en sus bracitos, al momento de girarse un Damien enloquecido comenzó a gritar desesperado "ESE ES MI MACHO".

-Zorryyyy yo aim zo zorri yooooohhh – Cantaba el rubio con inglés muchísimo más avanzado que las rubias de pechos grandotes del opan englix punto com mientras el mismo Damien de antes estaba más que seguro que el mini-Damien despertaría en cualquier momento si volviera a ver el dedo medio levantado de su chico frente a toda la multitud.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-Disculpe, ha visto a… - Antes de poder decir algo, el Oficial Tenorman sintió una bebida helada de parte de Craig quien al ver al oficial y recordar que hace unos días había robado una bicicleta para ir a traer Tweek como un caballero no tuvo más remedio que huir gaymente - ¡¿Qué le pasa a estos chicos!?

-Lo sé, son todos unos inútiles, ¿No lo cree así Oficial Tenorman?

-Dígame Scott – Dijo mientras intentaba secarse el pelo, al momento de girarse Garisson sintió ver a un ángel, una deidad, una estatua tallada por el mismo Miguel Ángel que una luz iluminaba y caía rosas como si fuera un _Asami_ o un perfecto _San Siwon_ aunque la realidad era que al chico se le metió una mosca a la boca y la cara de repulsión que puso era realmente aterradora que hizo gritar a una chica que estaba tras Garisson.

Mientras caminaban pudieron ver varias cosas, como un horno incendiándose de lo que Scott solo dijo _"No es mi jurisdicción"_ y salió, un caballo en la piscina con lentes, collares y más animalitos con bufandas por las que Scott evito interrogar y en el patio trasero estaba la visión más asquerosa de su vida que hizo que comenzara a ver el cielo… o el infierno, eso queda en discusión aun.

-Rara tu mama, rara tu mama, rara tu mama dis sis a bat romenz – Canto la rubia de cabellos rizados y la chica que sostenía la linterna tuvo que ir a ciudad gótica a robarse la linterna de la "Bati-señal" para cubrir aunque se una parte del cuerpo del siguiente concursante -¡Nuestro próximo participante también es de South Park, que el dicho _"Hombre gordo es hombre amigable"_ no les engañe, de un aproximado de libras como el del titanic y Saturno juntos, gusta de la piel del pollo frito, Hitler y molestar al judío del culito paradito. UN FUERTE APLAUSO A EEEEEEEERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC CAAAAAAAARTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-¡MY NAME IS JEONG JUNGKOOK, INTERNATIONAL PLAYBOY! – Grito el chico vestido con un saco de papas lleno de brillantina y flores, maquillaje excéntrico y una peluca barata (Muchos aún creen que era una rata muerta) al momento de hacer una voltereta.

-…Y yo que creía que el infierno sería peor que esto – Dijo el Oficial Tenorman mientras sus ojos desprendían humo negro y lloraba como bebe en los brazos de Garisson.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-Creo que deberíamos salir sabes – Dijo Kenny mientras Tweek aún seguía quitecito en su lugar y lloraba – Ni fue tan fuerte.

-¡¿NO NGH LO FUE!? ¡HASTA DAMIEN LO ESCUCHO! –Reclamo el rubio mientras un gnomo lo consolaba y otro le daba un calzoncillo nuevo como consuelo.

-Ya pues, que hallas gritado al gnomo "Maldito hijo de Craig" justo después de que me pidieras hacer el amor y que este haya salido huyendo dejando a sus dos amigos acá y que gracias a eso Pip saliera corriendo y Damien puesto a reír por lo que dijiste no fue nada Tweeky.

-Si lo fue… - Susurro mientras recordaba a quienes tenia abrazando – Creí que ngh eran malos y querían mis calzoncillos solamente.

-No es así, eres nuestro más grande proveedor y por eso te hemos nombrado "Socio de la empresa…"

-….

-…

-¿Empresa qué? – Pregunto Kenny.

-No lo sabemos, es igual que el plan; recolectamos calzoncillos, no sabemos que pasa y luego hay dinero ¡Todos ganamos!

-¡Si, ngh! – Festejo Tweek mientras imaginaba irse a vivir a un lugar donde ni Craig ni los gnomos lo molestasen.

-Bueno, festejen pero yo ya me aburrí, además – Se acercó al rubio mientras los otros gnomos vieron con un hilo de sangre en sus narices - ¿Aun quieres que te de mi amor?

-¡Mafarificafá! – Grito recordando el libro de "La hojarasca" y salió con los dos gnomos que lloraban por no poder ver su hard yaoi +18 en vivo.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

*Music Box: Traducida como Caja de Música, en este fic contiene todas las canciones que van sonando en la fiesta de Bebe, estuvieron presente desde el primer cap. pero de un momento a otro desparecieron por lo que hasta ahora han vuelto y no, no es que se me hayan olvidado, es que ya no aparecían y hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Las canciones son mayor veces de mis gustos, así que escúchenlas ;D

**Wicho: En mi pueblo, a los que se llaman "Luis" se les dice "Wicho" so… ¡Vamos Wicho Carlos Alarcón! :V

 _Vamos a las preguntas beibis:_

 **Naomi-san:**

watashi wa Ylera desu- okno xD.

Sh! no digas eso, me encontraran mis sacos que le compre al Chapo - Huye en una amatista caballo -

 **Luis Carlos (El husbando :v9) :**

Pos esa es la idea, que todos salgan con un "Esta no es la tipica novela de Watt... de Fanfiction" but que si contenga cliché.

:0 Te gusta el bardo we..

7u7r Sos de los míos Wichin

Oh, recuerda que hasta ya debutó con "Eric, no debes morir. Eric, piensa en vivir :V".

Pos hasta aquí mis chavos, solo arreglé el cap porque hasta ahora me paso por acá y aprovecho de que no esta mi jefe (No, Ylera solo esta en pre-practicas, no en un trabajo).

 **Saludos desde su pueblito: Ylera.**


	14. Las noticias de la abuelita Chumil :D

Hey! No es un cap, a decir verdad no sé si es correcto lo que haré pero... ¿¡QUE MAS DA!?

 ** _YLERA INFORMA:_**

1 - Bien, Ylera tiene una cuenta en Wattpad y ha subido desde ahí Pursuit of Happiness así que si desean pasarse por ahi, muchas gracias, al final les dejaré el link.

2 - Estaré algo ocupada para poner al corriente Wattpad de Pursuit, así que estaré concentrandome en otros fics como la de Canciones que, como veo, ha estado en Hiatus por muuuucho tiempo. ¡Ojalá y les guste el cap que publicaré luego es un Heidi x Bebe!

3 - Ylera esta pasando por algunos... asuntos con su familia de los que la tienen algo afectada, así que posiblemente vean muchos one shots sad xD perdonenme.

4 - ¡Hice un Instagram! También les dejaré el link por aca.

5 - A estas alturas siento verguenza de mí misma... send help plis.

Y bueno, esto es todo, gracias por leer, recuerden siempre sonreir, tomar agua, comer frutas y verduras, reproducir el mv de Idol, apoyar a The Rose, stalkear a Misha Collins, estar al pendiente de una nueva temporada, verse la ova de Yarinchi cuando salgan y SER USTEDES MISMOS.

Saludos: Ylera.

PD:

Wattpad (Pursuit of Happiness) : story/126893608-pursuit-of-happiness

Instagram: eli_Ylera576


	15. Galletas de gnomos y bolas de hamsters

**Capítulo 13: Galletas de gnomo y bolas de hamsters**

 **Music Box: Hello Bitches – CL (2NE1)**

-Hey Tweek – Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa siendo casi casi cargado por Kevin gracias a un extraño dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo - ¿Dónde te habías meti…? ¿Qué traes puesto y quienes son ellos? – Señalo a unos pequeños hombrecitos parecidos a los de su patio que soplaban grandes hojas para tamales en Tweek, quien traía una capa y una corona de aparente oro puro.

-Fui a traer comida ngh y ellos son mis súbditos.

-Crei que esos eran los mocos submarinos.

-No, esos se murieron ¡Ack!

-Oh… espera ¡¿COMIDA!?

-¡Gah! Si… en el auto de Eric – Dijo sin más caminando nuevamente seguido de una carreta de calzones, tangas y pantaletas que había ayudado a recolectar (Con eso se da a entender que el solo guio a donde estaban y se sentó a ver como los gnomos lo subían a la carreta).

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-Nuestro primer participante es el bello Pipi quien nos cantara "Vic…" ¿Cómo que Damien se lo rapto? – Exclamo a su amiga que tenía en manos a Craig quien mostraba las fotos de Pip siendo cargado por Damien y llevado a un carruaje de huesos para luego ser abierto un portal de fuego.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Si… Bueno… entonces – Vio al público – A continuación tendremos a Yuri, nuestra linda asiática de orejitas de gato, quien nos cantará… ¡¿Cómo mierda se pronuncia esta cosa?! – Decía la chica sin entender nada de los palitos que tenía escrito ahí.

-Se lee "Hello Bitches" y es de CL, la mejor rapera – Contesto y le hizo un movimiento a la DJ y esta dio Play a la música.

\- Eongdeongi ppangppangppang, namjadeureun time time time, nae ipsul nyamnyamnyam, eodilgadeun dangdangdang, deungjangeun chachacha, ttwijattwija bangbangbang, diseuko pangpangpang... ¡Hello bitches!

 **(** **Mis caderas están ppangppangppang (ajustadas) los chicos pierden el tiempo tiempo tiempo, mis labios están nyamnyamnyam (deliciosos), a donde sea que voy, dangdangdang (Soy la mejor) subo al escenario asi de jjan jjan jjan, corre, corre, bangbangband, disco, pangpangpang… ¡Hola, perras!).**

Todos al verla bailar tan sensualmente comenzaron a gritar y a bailar aunque caían y caían pero no importaba.

-¡OH POR DIOS! – Gritaba Barbara asombrada para comenzar a su par.

\- Nanananananananananananana. Nanananananananananananana. Nanananananananananananana. Nanananananananananananana – Algunos comenzaron a hacer Twerk, no, no Tweek y otros solo se movían como i fuesen gusanos -

Craig solo imagino a Tweek bailándole de ese modo, mandando al demonio a todo y solo y únicamente para él, así que casi tuvo que salir corriendo para hallar al chico y _"Jugar"_ el mismo juego que Kevin y Clyde jugaban en la cocina.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-Dijo en el de Eric ¿No?

-Si.

-… me da miedo que este acá un auto policiaco.

-… ¿Y si nos lo robamos?

-¡Si! – Grito Clyde entrando y hallándose con muchas chucherías - ¡Mira, comida!

Al ver tal tesoro Kevin y Clyde se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a girar mientras cantaban una canción ochentera.

-Gui ahr de shanpionz mai frend – Clyde con una sonrisa comenzó a sacar los dulces para sentarse y hacerle un movimiento a Kevin de que entrara y "Jugaran" otra vez a las luchas de la Triple A.

-Gah… – Dijo una voz haciendo que Kevin dejara de chupar la paletita de Clyde.

-¿O-oíste eso?

-¿Cartman? ¡Estúpida vaca celulítica! ¡Sal de acá y llévate tu jodida cámara si eres tú! – Grito el castaño más al oír solo unos crujidos ambos se asomaron al momento de que Gary se levantaba con dulces pegados en su rostro.

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ambos al ver a Gary gritaron tanto que asustaron al mormón quien grito también, en medio de todo eso Clyde quito el freno y el auto comenzó a rodar.

-¡Sálvame Han!

-¡AYUDA JESUS!

-¡AHHHHH UNA CAMIONETA! – Advirtió Kevin.

Clyde al girarse vio una gran camioneta y para evitar morir tomo el volante y lo giro haciendo que el auto entrara en el jardín de Bebe y cayera en la piscina junto al pobre caballo y los animalitos del bosque.

-¡Waaahhhh! ¡Ayuda! – Gritaba Clyde, de inmediato Kevin lo tomo y ambos salieron de ahí dejando al pobre de Gary que apenas salía vio a un montón de chicos tirarse a la piscina.

-¡Oh Señor! – Grito nadando lo más rápido que podía y saliendo corriendo de ese lugar pero impacto contra algo y al levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba en una bola de hámster para humanos.

.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-*-.*-.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-'*-.*-.*-.-*-.*-.

-Encontramos otro – Decía feliz un gnomo más pequeño que sostenía una tanga de flores en sus manos y la colocaba en la carreta mientras Tweek sonreía con su café en manos recostado en la pared de la cocina y observaba.

-Ngh pronto tendremos mucho ¿No?

-La verdad no lo sé, solo sabemos que cada calzoncillo nos da dinero, no sabemos cuánto pero tenemos dinero y eso importa – Dijo un gnomo comiendo una galleta, luego de encontrar unos quinientos calzones, calzoncillos y tangas los gnomos y Tweek decidieron comer, pero al no hallar comida decidieron ir a la cocina y aunque esta tuviera un horno incendiándose los gnomos sacaron algunos marshmallows y los asaron.

-Esta es ngh una buena vida, podría acostumbrarme ngh – Dijo el chico con cinco gnomos en sus hombros y cabeza, cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada a su par lo hizo ver aterrorizado al frente.

-¡TWEEK! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?

-¡GAH! – Grito el rubio tomando a los gnomos y lanzándolos a Craig como si fueran estrellas ninjas, pero este los esquivo y los pobrecitos cayeron dentro del horno - ¡PERDONENME GAH! – Grito Tweek mientras huía seguido de Craig.

¡Ylera Reportandose mis starlights! ¿Ya se oyeron la hermosa voz de los chicos de Got7? ¿Alguien tiene el link de Yarinchin Bitch Club con subtitulos? ¿¡ALGUIEN SABE SI BETO Y ENRIQUE SI SON PAREJA!?

Bueno, me calmo.

¡Vamos a las preguntas!

 **Luis Carlos:**

 _¿Wicho?_

Yes, I wicho, digo. Si, mi querido bro, acá es de ese modo, y es gracioso porque por tales motivos les he puesto a mis gatos "Federico, Eutanacio, Cipriano, Tz'ikin (Puede interpretarse como pájaro y pene), Juancho y Lucrecio".

 _¿Cómo llegaron a parar a la guarida de los gnomos Tweek y Kenny?_

Es que Tweek durante estos años ha brindado diferentes tipos, diseños, marcas y tamaños de calzones que los Gnomos lo ascendieron a socio.

 _¿Desde cuándo el marica de Garisson se fija en Scott?_

Desde que lo salvó de su casa en llamas (?.

 _¿No lo habían confundido con Kyle?_

Mira, en el cap donde Garisson y Scott llegan, Stan es el que abre la puerta y como andaba borracho hasta la médula confundió a Scott con Kyle y quería sobrepasarse con él así que Scott lo electrocutó.

 _¿Problemas familiares?_

Si, Ylera tiene una familia disfuncional digna de rayita.

¡Gracias por comentar Wichin, tus comentarios me dan mil años de vida!

 **Palidiuz:**

Obvio, a Cartman pretendo hacerlo quedar en ridículo, no se, que el alcohol saque lo más absurdo e inconcebible de él. Awww, gracias por seguirme, ; ; /* te regalo un Byun, digo, estrella (iora por Dojin). ¡Gracias por comentar, espero verte en este cap ;D! ¡Éxitos! Y recuerda saludarme a tu mami, sobrina (?

 **Saludos desde donde una mosca y un mosquito me están molestando: Ylera.**


	16. Las noticias de la abuelita Chumil :D 2

**Hola mis amados Starligths, Aquí su linda (Ay ajá) Escritora (?) Ylera con una noticia chula:**

 **¡ME LES VOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡A HIATUS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡PORQUE ME VOY A INSCRIBIR AL CREEKTOBER 2018!**

 **Y si, ya sé que ya es 3 de octubre, pero ya escribí los one shoot / viñetas / drabbles y pornto las subiré. Además me inscribí en el Creek Secreto (Creekers Hispanoamerica) y debo esperar a que me comuniquen a quien le debo escribir el one shoot :3 !Deseen me suerte y a los que igual harán cualquiera o ambas de las cosas antes mencionadas... SUERTE!**

 **En fin, ojalá y puedan comprenderme que no actualizaré en el mes nada de Canciones o Pursuit (Pero me veré como buscar inspiración para darles los fics que tanto gusten).**

 **¡Los amo!**

 **Saludos desde donde mi gato está okeando al otro (?: Ylera.**


	17. Las noticias de la abuelita Chumil :D 3

Se nota que yo ando solo publicando notas mariks :'v

¡Hola mis lindos starlights!

Ylera reportándose en su tercera entrega de _**Las noticias de la Abuelita Chumil.**_

Esta vez con buenas y malas noticias, así que comencemos y recuerden, todo es parte del plan (?.

 **Buenas Noticias:**

A partir de hoy vuelvo a publicar capítulos tanto de Canciones como de Pursuit (El cuál ya va por la recta final, en serio, ya está escrito :c).

 **Malas Noticias:**

Me cambio el nombre...

Si, durante ya dos y pronto 3 años, he ocupado el nombre Y _lera Gape (YleraGape20 en Wattpad)_ e incluso en mi cuenta de _Instagram_ , pero como expresé en la nota de capítulo _"Quemando al enemigo" de Pursuit en su versión de Wattpad_ , las vagancias de mi ser y un sentimiento de progresar me terminaron con una lista leve (Diez opciones) de nombres, por lo que con mi madre he resuelto cambiar el nombre a c _offee_mind28_ (La Tazhas y Perikos pa' los compas arhe).

En fin, los amo y gracias por todos estos años a mi lado, ustedes, ustedes son mis estrellas. Como diría Pancho López, _en un mundo de nubes grises son mis arcoiris_ (Sorry, Aristemo me atrapó).

Solo queda decir que espero y no les desagrade mi opción, pero no desistiré, también, recuerden que hoy actualizo los fics así que atentos.

 _ **Saludos por última vez con este nombre: Ylera.**_


	18. Reggeaton, kpop y más locuras únicas

**Music Box: Juegos de amor - Emili... OKNO**

 **Music Box Real: Joystick – Simon Curtis**

La gente veía una hermosa y muy sofisticada danza donde ambos intérpretes se adentraban en unos papeles bastante desarrollados que uno creería que era su verdadera naturaleza. Mientras más se acercaba el momento, algunos suspiraban enamorado y otros solo comenzaban a llorar.

Aunque claro eso era en un musical de Brodway, ya que en casa de Bebe todo era un griterío de ver quien era más puta, si Eric vestido de Maddo- eck, digo, Lady Gaga o Kenny quien se agarró las bebidas de Stan y comenzó a hacer stripe hasta llegar al escenario donde les pusieron a bailar la de "Dame tu cosita" (?

En otra parte, Kyle y David bailaban a solas en un cuarto con tranquilas baladas de Chente Fernandez mientras se decían mutuamente cuanto se amaban y deseaban estar juntos toda su pinche vida en Mex… digo, Idaho y criar varias copias baratas del niño de Coco y comían algo de tamalitos de frijol negro y bebían jugosYa! :D, todo porque a la autora le mata esta Shipp e indirectamente está pidiendo más material de sus capullos ; ; #LaLocaDeFFYWPQuiereKyvidPrrosKDcirtWeeAzyEsLaBidaDeYleraSuperSad.

-Lho ZyenTho000… lho Zyentho… io no dengo prizha bamo lemtho – Cantaba Kenny mientras tomaba a la rata muerta de Cartman y comenzaba a darse auto nalgadas mientras gemía como pu… como el Kenny que es y amamos – Lho Zyentho gab in iur taaaime, zhy the vezo oi mañana me boi lok x thy no stoy...

Gary solo daba vueltas en su vomito luego de haberse mareado, vomitado y desmayado. Y… nuestro amado dúo de Sireno man y chico percebes… digo, Craig y Tweek, si eso, seguía corriendo como pavos en navidad.

-¡Agggghhhh! ¡DEBI DEJAR QUE OTRO ESPERMATOZOIDE PASARA! – Gritó el rubio mientras se jalaba el cabello y tenía un gnomo agarrado de su capa que al no poder sostenerse cayó. Rip Gnomo sin nombre no. 2312312342

Mientras corría cayó al tropezarse con otro rubio, al darse cuenta de su error, le ofreció su mano para levantar al chico quien al verle sonrió con odio entre dientes.

-Tweek ¿Qué ¡Mierda! Haces aquí?

-…Nada, Thomas.

Y la tensión entre ellos era horrible por lo que Bradley fue alejándose poco a poco, y así creando un circulo entre ellos quienes solo seguían viéndose con varias personas alrededor.

-Debo irme.

-¡Ah! ¿No vas a esperar a ¡Mierda! Craig? Uy, si, perdón, él ¡Me folla! solo me espera a mí.

-No le busques puta.

-No golpearías a alguien con ¡Puta! Tourette.

-¿Estas retándome Puta de cuarta?

-Si tu ¡Vagina! Saco te queda ¡Perra!

Y de un momento a otro Tweek tomo a Thomas y comenzó a golpearlo, Bradley comenzó a chillar como puerco en carnicería que le mataban la bendición y Kenny solo los vio para luego sonreír e ir a la tarima de música a poner música de Linkin Park para luego comenzar a grabar todo desde su Nokia full jd 2000.

-¡Sangreeee! – Gritaba Bárbara.

-¡Peneeees! – Le siguió el juego Leslie.

-¡Thomaaaaaaas!

-¡Thom-! ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambas desorientadas para luego ver a un frenético Craig Tucker correr hacia los rubios con problemas metales y separarlos como toda diva cuando sus semes se pelean por quien merece su an… su amor, o sea como el macho cabrio Usagi y el prefecto papasito de Ujuuin por el discípulo rebelde de Kisa Shouta, Misaki.

-¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Grito desesperado Craig.

-¡Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Le respondió Yuri para luego callarse al ver una mirada asesina del chico.

-Tweek… - Dijo acercándose al chico y este sintió ver el cielo como Clyde… solo que eran granos de café en togas en lugar de Kevins.

-Craig…

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!?

-…Khé?

-¡PUDISTE LASTIMAR A THOMAS! ¡TWEEK NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A MI AMIGO! ¡PUDISTE DEJARLO PEOR DE LO QUE YA ESTA EL MENSO! – Se oyó un _"¡Hey!"_ en el fondo pero nadie le hizo caso - ¡ME DECEPCIONAS DEMASIADO! ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO Y ME SALES CON ESTO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Medio mundo veía la escena y varias asiáticas comenzaron a reproducir la de Sorry de The Rose mientras encendían candelitas marca Banana Fish y rezaban al gran dios del yaoi que esto solo fuera un cap de mentis but no mis puerks, is mas rial que sacapuntas-sempai x lápiz-kun.

Craig se dirigió a Thomas y lo abrazó mientras le decía cosas como "Perdón" "No sé qué le pasó" "¿Te encuentras bien?", entonces Kenny tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

- _say something I'm giving up on you…_

Y las asiáticas rompieron a llorar mientras culpaban a Kim Chum Sopa, al Handsome man worlwide y su Epiphany, a Sisiuve, a Nakamura por no hacer que Onodera se confiese, a Fargo por todo el dramón en El amor es una ilusión, a la Otp supermega no cannon de Yarinchi B*tch Club, a Koogi por andar en Hiatus, a Luzbel Guerrero por ser tan perfecta y kul we, a medio mundo, a mi por no actualizar y andar medio drogada casi siempre y más.

Tweek solo observó, se levantó en silencio y se retiró.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

 **¡PARA LUEGO CORRER HACIA DONDE CRAIG Y DARLE UNA PATADA EN EL HOCICO DE ESE PERRO INFIEL!**

-¡Uhhhh! ¡Eso hasta a mí me dolió! – Dijo Garrison quien ahora era rodeado por los fuertes y varoniles brazos del Oficial Scott.

Tweek como el pasivo de oro que era subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono de las manos de Kenny y comenzó a cantar.

- _Y si con otro pasas el raaaatooo… vamo a ser feliz, vamo a ser feliz…. Felices los cuatroooo_ – Y con la voz angelical que tenía, la canción ni se oía tan mal. Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Tweek tomó a Kenny de la cintura y lo inclinó, dándole un beso francés y de esos que hasta se quieren comer la cara del otro. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Craig solo se limitó a hacer su típica cara sin expresiones pero todos sabían que muy en el fondo el imbécil que era.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Hey F.F.

Su amada Coffee Ha vuelto a las andadas, obvi si.

Bien, como siempre, abrimos las preguntas que llenan sus lagunas de preguntas con forme a esta alcolizada cosa a la que me atrevo decir, fic.

Luis Carlos:

1 - ¿Nuevo nombre?

A pos, si. Ahora es CoffeeMind, es algo hermoso que amo demasiado y pos, quería asi que, shut up si no les gusta (?

2 - ¿Cuándo acabará el fic?

Pues no recuerdo en que número lo acabé sinceramente.

Si, este fic ya está acabado en mi ordenador, rezen porque su ship fav se confirme (¿

Como siempre, deseándoles amor, saludos desde mi casita: CoffeeMind.


	19. ¡E-E-E-E-Eso es todo, amigos!

Capítulo 15: ¡E-E-ESTO ES TO-TO-TODO AMIGOS!

Music Box: Pursuit of Hapinness - Kid Cudi

Nota: Lean hasta el final, hay información importante ;D

Nota 2: El fin, creí que tenía más pero recién me doy cuenta de que hasta acá acaba el amado fic :c sorry, igual, disfrútenlo.

–Que buenos becerros - Dijo Kenny acercándose nuevamente a los labios del rubio más este lo dejó caer y como un DonJuan se retiró sin más que decir.

–¡Twe…!

–¡Craig! – Thomas lo tomó del brazo y lo abrazó con cuidado – Gracias por defenderme, yo… - Era obvio que el pelinegro se encontraba mal por su rostro y en una idea loca de ayudarlo el del Tourette lo llevó a sentarse.

–¡Que siga la fiesta! – Se oyó gritar a Kenny luego de levantarse, morir y revivir como si nada en pocos segundos. Luego de un tiempo bailando solo porque la mayor parte ya estaban más que muertos en el jardín de Bebe quien estaba medio dormida con la boca abierta y un rastro de saliva, al rubio se le ocurrió una idea magnifica que revolucionaría a la humanidad y cambiaría todo lo que conocemos actualemente – Ah… quiero follar… - Susurró poniéndose de pie y dejando caer a la chica - ¿Alguien ha visto a Butters?

Mientras Kenny seguía buscando por el jardín al pequeño rubio que estaba aún pegado al árbol con la cinta y varios corazoncitos hechos por Braddley; Wendy estaba en su casita quejándose de todo con Nichole, Token se encontraba cargando a Clyde y Kevin quienes se habían quedado durmiendo en el castillo inflable y el pobre chico de color traía cara de asco por el semen que había tocado. Gary se encontraba flotando boca bajo en la piscina con los animalitos del bosque durmiendo luego de salir casi vivo de la bola de hamsters, Pip estaba durmiendo en la cama de fuego de Damien con varios chupetones y el pelinegro a su par mientras roncaba como morsa en celo.

Thomas se encontraba con Craig el cuál solo seguía impresionado por todo lo pasado.

–¿Porqué ¡Verga! Estás así, Craig? – Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba más a él y le daba una cara de falsa inocencia.

–¿Por qué? Thomas, Tweek me odia ahora.

–Pero… ¿Acaso a ti..?

–…Thomas, perdóname. No debí usarte de ese modo… a mí me gusta Tweek – El chico del Tourette simplemente lo observó sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su interior como si estuviera estreñido o le hubieran dado una patada en las joyas – Mira… tu eres un chico incr-

–¡A otro maldito perro con ese hueso, puto! ¡MALDITO! ¡A ver si encuentras rápido a otro imbécil taaan estúpido como yo, Eh! ¡Se acabó la esperanza contigo Aristóteles Córceg… Digo, Craig!– Le grito como Temo en la escena donde dejó al pobre (Menso y enclosetado en ese entonces, consigo mismo) de Aristóteles.

Thomas lo amaba, por eso se soportó todas las noches de lloriqueos y de sus ¿Y si quizás él gusta de alguien más ahora?, ¿Y si le digo que lo amo aún y no teníamos por qué pelear? ¡Demonios, deja de ignorarme y ver al parásito joto y el patético sudoroso, Thomas! y más.

–…Woah – Comentó antes de rascarse incómodamente la nuca y morderse el labio. Se puso de pie y una tenue lucecita comandada por los gatos de la autora, Epaísto, "El nene" y Oscar; Tucker caminó hasta una cruz en medio de todo y abrió la boca listo para cantar – A pesar… de que la luna no brille mañana… dará igual solo verte reír es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma. Y es verdad que la mirada distin…

Un asqueroso grito interrumpió la melódica (No mamen, esos eran gritos de gata) canción de amor del pelinegro, ya que en una habitación cercana se dejaba ver por la ventana el cuerpo de su ex-maestro, el Señor Garisson mientras cabalgaba a Scott y tenía su gorra de policía en la cabeza y repetía a grandes voces "Arre Scott, arre, llévame a Nirvana".

El pelinegro tembló ligeramente y chasqueó la lengua hasta comenzar a caminar por el patio y revisar cada habitación dejando ver el morbo tras rostros angelicales y mentes perturbadas de los jóvenes de ese pueblo que lo hacía decir "Puercos, marranos, cochinos, cerdos", en especial cuando, ah… no. Kyle solamente con David se mantenían en la cama suspirando enamorados mientras se daban pequeños besitos y rozaban sus narices dejando oír las canciones del Divo de Juárez bb. Criag, ya estaba desesperado, se estaba hartando y sabiendo que Tweek nunca lo perdonaría prefirió morir, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos verdes (Porque ni modo que azules, ¿Quién cree eso?) subió al tejado antes de oír un grito agudo y darse cuenta que en ese mismo lugar estaba a quién tanto amaba.

Tweek, aún sin percatarse de la miserable existencia que tenía junto a él, se concentraba en unas galletas en forma de gnomo, café (Que más bien dicho era una cafetera), y muchísimas piedritas que recogió aunque la mayoría eran dientes de los invitados. Mientras succionaba de vuelta sus mocos verdes lanzó una piedrita que fue a romper la ventana de un hombre de edad avanzada y de procedencia asiática.

-¡Maldito! ¡Mi ventana! ¡Yuki! ¡Una pelusa amarilla me lanza piedritas!

–¡A MI ME ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA DESDE LOS 12 Y NO ME ANDO QUEJANDO MALDITO CONFORMISTA DE MIERDA! ¡YA CALLESE VIEJO LESBIANO!

–¿Qué?

El gritito de Tweek para nada masculino se dejó oír mientras tomaba un puñado de las piedritas y comenzaba a aventárselas.

–¡Mierda, no! ¡NO! ¡Tuercas abiertas!

El pobre Craig era atacado por el jutsu-piedritas-chan hasta que estas acabaron y Tweek intentó retroceder pero al estar sentado al borde del techo de la casa de Bárbara simplemente se cayó, el rubio dio otro grito más y como la escritora quiere hard, Craig pudo tomarlo de la mano.

–Tweek… yo debo decirte que…

–¡SUBEME Y TE LA MAMO! ¡SUBEME Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO SUBEME EN ESTE INSTANTE MALDITOOOO! – Le gritó desesperado el pobre chico que colgaba a metros del suelo.

–Ya, ya, ahora voy – Contestó el otro suave – Pronto estarás a salvo – Como pudo logró subir al chico y una vez en el techo Tweek agradeció y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria – ¿No hasta me la ibas a mamar?

–Cállate Tucker.

–No. Necesitamos hablar Tweek – Craig tomó asiento en la orilla del tejado y el otro solo suspiró hasta tomar lugar junto a él – Y-yo… nunca quise terminar contigo, es solo que… me gustas demasiado… y fue tonto pelear… y creí que si te lo decía… te burlarías de mí.

–En un mundo hipotético donde no me gustaras aún – Habló al cabo de unos minutos en silencio donde se dispuso a meditar - ¿Por qué fuiste con Thomas?

–…Me recuerda a ti…

–Tengo deseos de ir a teñirme el cabello y dejar el café.

–¿Eh? ¡No puedes! Me gustas así, rubio, loco, una tormenta en acción.

–¿Y si cambiara? ¿Y si tuviera que?

–Me acostumbraría, pero me gustaría tener un poco más a rubio de los temblores.

–No creo que lo tengas por mucho… - Suspiró antes de abrazarlo y darle un leve beso en la frente causando un sonrojo en Craig.

–¿Me perdonas entonces? – Preguntó dudoso luego de la acción del chico.

–Sí, pero debes ganarte mi amor otra vez.

El pelinegro dejó oír una risa coqueta antes de arrinconar a chico entre el suelo y él.

–Desafío aceptado – Tweek rió junto a él y luego de empujarlo con cuidado e incorporarse quedaron viendo el paisaje tranquilo de las 5 de la mañana.

–¿Esa no es la casa de Garisson en llamas con varios Oficiales y Bomberos?

Tweek soltó otra ola de risas al final.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*

Hi bbs hasta acá llegamos.

Lo sé, el fic que planee, algo que tanta ilusión me dio al fin acabó. Dios, ¡Dos años de esta wea! (No soy de cumplir plasos, sorry).

Creo que solo debo decir que me alegra llegar hasta esto, tres años acá, junto a ustedes. Gracias, gracias a ti, a ti, a ti, a ti, y a ti no porque te comiste mis galletitas.

Bueno no.

Gracias por leer, por comentar, por dejarme ser parte de su vida, alegrarlos en alguna ocasión y sacarles carcajadas donde hasta la pipí salía, gracias por acompañarme en este viaje.

Lamento demasiado no haber sido mejor, no haberles dado mejores capítulos, o puntualidad, por ser yo.

Espero y este asqueroso, drogado y algo muerto fic les halla gustado, recuerden que tengo otras obras en mi perfil de Fanfiction y en Wattpad también (Incluso originales) así que si deciden darse una vuelta por ahí, son bienvenidos, na mas les voy a pedir que avisen pa' limpiar mi house.

Saludos con todo el amor y cariño que les tengo y les tendré, recordandoles que tengan cuidado con el ayuwoki y le recen a san Ironstrange: Coffee_mind.

PD: Comenten sus hermosas preguntas que tengan sobre el fic, porque... ¿Quién sabe si a la autora se le da por escribir un especial sobre ... preguntas? io khé cé...


End file.
